Magic Tears
by Lizzy-B
Summary: I'm sorry I haven't added a new chapter yet, please forgive me I got a new computer and I haven't transfered anything over to it yet, I have the next chapter completed so whenever my Baka Inu of a brother helps me and Ginny :) betas it I'll have it up. Pl
1. Silver Wings

Hello, I've decided to reconstruct my Harry Potter story, Ginny :) will still be betaing my fic so I have to thank her in advance. This came to me one I got some reviews from intrusted readers and spent a day with a sick child. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do writing it. If this sounds like anyone elses story I'm sorry. I haven't read many Harry Potter storys so I'm not sure if it is like different ones. Please inform me right away if it is. 

-EB/Suppi (Su-Pei)/Striben

Chapter One

Silver Wings 

Harry Potter a rather interesting boy, lay asleep in his bed. Tossing and turning and whimpering soft words into the night.

"Stop," Harry spoke as he restlessly turned over to one side, "It hurts so much."   
An elegant feather floated softly from above his head and landed on his cheek. He's restlessness stopped and he remained still and silent.

"Poor little boy," A female voice said slowly descending upon his wooden floor, in the smallest bedroom on Number 4 Privet Drive, "Your memories still haunt you, of what happened that night, and it's my fault." The sound of her weeping echoed softly through the room.

A pair of invisible arms lifted the sleeping boy out of his bed, even though he was now almost fifteen he still remained rather small for his age.

"I'm so sorry young Harry," the voice said again, she was still crying, even though her body could not be seen a silver tear slipped down her cheek and caught the moonlight like a golden beam, "It's all my fault."

The silver tear fell from the cheek of the invisible woman and landed gently on Harry's eye, "Now you will not remember that dream," the voice said laying him back down to sleep, "Sleep now my baby. I will come again."

Her voice vanished and Harry's dream disappeared in his mind. The feather still remained on his bedroom floor, and would remain there untouched until morning when Harry himself awoke from his dreamless sleep.   



	2. The Most Wonderful News

002WN

Chapter Two

The Most Wonderful News

Harry awoke rather early that morning. With a loud yawn he stretched in his bed. Carefully he pulled his feet over the side and touched the cold floor lightly. He usually wasn't the first one awake, but since he hadn't been plagued by dreams for once, he didn't need any extra sleep.

"That potion should have worn off by now," Harry thought aloud, wondering why he hadn't had any dreams since the night Voldemort had gained his body again. Harry shrugged his shoulders and threw a tattered bathrobe around himself.   
Creeping downstairs slowly, hopping over the last stair, knowing that it creaked when you stepped on it. "Finally I can eat anything I want," Harry said to himself entering the kitchen quietly.

He opened the cabinets and peered inside. Several boxes of cereal were near the top, but they were all 100% healthy so Harry lost interest in breakfast. Scampering over towards the refrigerator he swung it open to discover fruits and vegetables covered most of the plastic shelves.

"Dudley, why couldn't you have just played outside when you were little?" Harry grumbled to himself. Dudley had been stuck on his diet ever since he came back from Smeltings. In order to fit into their largest uniform he had to drop nearly twenty pounds.

Harry sighed and grabbed three apples from a nearby shelf. Shutting the refrigerator door carefully Harry walked back up the stairs and into his room.

Taking a rather irritated bite out of his first apple he dropped the rest in Hedwigs cage and she thanked him with a happy hoot. Harry wasn't in the mood for eating, he leaned over to the side of his bed and grabbed at his trunk, unlocking it he grabbed random spell book and turned to a page in which a piece of paper marked.

_ Although an invisibility cloak is the easiest was to become invisible,_

The opening paragraph read

_ there is also a potion; the Malaness. It takes one full year to perfect, but the year must be a leap year, and also the potion must be made on the night of a blue moon in order to be 100% successful. The Malaness potion has nearly died out, since leap years and blue moons are so uncommon at the same time._

Harry spirit dropped again, he didn't have the desire to finish all the summer work he'd been given. He'd finished a long essay on Toadstools and Fungi for Professor Sprout last night and still was rather tired from all his studying.

He heard his aunt stirring from the bedroom down the hall; quickly he jumped into his bed and pretended to fall asleep. Her footsteps grew closer to his bedroom door as he closed his eyes and began breathing slowly.

"You up?" Aunt Petunia asked knocking on his door.

"Yes," Harry replied trying his best to sound tired.

"That's good you can fetch the letters for me then," she responded not even asking if he wanted to or not. They still kept Harry at a distance from the rest of the family. Even though they were still terrified of his godfather, they made him do everyday chores without making Dudley lift a finger.

Reluctantly Harry got out of bed and went out of get the mail. The usual bills arrived but there was a small package that made Harry curiously lift it off the front step. 

Mr. Harry Potter   
Number 4 Privet Drive 

Harry lifted the tiny package and turned it over. 

S.W.A.L.K.

He blushed reading the last letters; 'Sealed With a Loving Kiss'. At first it seemed like a joke, since no one ever showed any affection for him at school. Except Ginny, Ron's little sister but even then, Ron would have told him about it, most likely.

He pondered who would have sent him such a tiny package, it was no bigger then an index card, wrapped in plain brown paper with normal string. Walking back inside the house Harry dropped off the post to his family and headed upstairs again.   
Aunt Petunia yelled for him to come down but Harry was to lost in thought and didn't hear a word of it. Sitting down on his bed he stepped on something soft, looking down he saw a long silver feather that would make a perfect quill.

"Where did this come from?" Harry wondered, putting the package next to him and picking up the feather. It was nearly twelve inches long, and had a sharp pointed tip. Taking the package in his hand he lifted up the feather and tore the tape the bounded the edges.

He pulled the brown paper off to reveal I tiny glass circle. It was very light and extremely elegant. Inside the small box there was a tiny card. He lifted it up and read;

Smash the tiny bubble...

Harry read the card again and followed the instructions throwing the bubble onto his bedroom floor. The bubble shattered nearly instantly and a light haze filled Harry's room.

He closed his eyes and waited for something to happen. After several moments of silence he opened his eyes weakly, and looked around the room. Everything remained still. He looked towards the floor, and noticed that even the glass shards had disappeared.

A loud and excited squeal from the downstairs broke Harry's train of thought. Aunt Petunia's hurried footsteps ran quickly up the stairs and past Harry's bedroom door.

"Vernon! Vernon, wake up!" Harry heard his aunt yell forcefully to his sleeping uncle.

"What is it Petunia?" Uncle Vernon's tired voice asked, the bed creaked loudly, and Harry assumed his uncle had got up.

"Read this," Aunt Petunia said. It sounded like she'd handed him a piece of paper, or maybe a letter.

There was a long pause. Harry leaned closer to his bedroom door. He heard the floor boards creak as Uncle Vernon must have stood up.

"Are you serious Petunia?" he asked, apparently praying for her to answer 'yes'.

"I wouldn't put your hopes too high about this being a joke," Aunt Petunia spat out rather astonished at his remark.

"We're rid of it! we're finally rid of it!" Uncle Vernon shouted nearly shaking the house apart. Aunt Petunia joined in with his happiness, and laughed a wild laugh.

Harry guessed by this time that somehow his aunt and uncle found a way to get him out of their lives. Knowing them, they'd done in cheaply too -- they wouldn't pay for him to get and room and board anywhere. They wouldn't even send him to school if it cost them anything!

Footsteps trampled down the hallway, and before he knew it, they'd burst into his room without knocking.

"Get your things packed," Uncle Vernon commanded, addressing Harry's few personal possessions.

"Why? Are we going somewhere?" Harry asked, completely lost.   
Uncle Vernon reached into his bathrobe pocket, and pulled out a rather crumpled letter. Tossing it to Harry who caught it carefully, "Read," Uncle Vernon said coldly, with a massive happy grin on his face. 

_ Dear Mr. and Mrs. Dursley,_   
_ I've observed over these past almost fifteen years that you do not treat your nephew Harry Potter with great care and kindness. But I do not hold this against you, you had a child dropped on our doorstep in the middle of the night one can expect the problems that might get involved._   
_ But I'm writing you so I can help you, you see I am a governess by nature and I am willing to take Mr. Potter off your hands for the rest of your lives._   
_ If you would like to accept this offer please place Mr. Potter outside on your front step with all of his school books and supplies, I will bring him into my care and if will not cost you a pound._   
Governess Yorkshire 

Harry's chin dropped as he read the letter. He wouldn't have to live with his aunt and uncle anymore! At that moment Harry was as happy as he could possibly be.

"Well, get packing she'll be here in less then an hour. Get moving!" Uncle Vernon yelled, bringing his leg back to kick him.

Harry jumped away from his Uncle's fake kick and watched them as they left the room.

"Yes!!!" Harry practically yelled once he heard their footsteps go down the stairs, "Did you hear that Hedwig?! we'll never see this place again!"

Hedwig hooted happily and Harry let her out of her cage so she could join him in his enthusiasm. She landed happily on Harry's shoulder and nibbled on his ear affectionately.

Then a horrid thought struck Harry, What if this governess didn't know about magic? What if he'd have to get ride of Hedwig, or he couldn't return to Hogwarts for the next term. Even though these thought began popping up throughout all of Harry's worries just the thought of never seeing his aunt and uncle again made him so happy that they barely effected him.

"Are you packed yet boy?" Uncle Vernon yelled from the downstairs.

"Nearly," Harry lied, throwing a spell book into his trunk. Hedwig continued hooting and flapping her wings. Harry hummed a song he'd heard at Hogwarts as he packed the rest of his things.

Minutes pasted like seconds as Harry still continued to bounce about his room full of joy. But once he'd finished packing there was a moment of silence and a loud knock on the door. . .   



	3. Governess Yorkshire

003GY

Chapter Three

Governess Yorkshire

"Get down here," Harry heard his Aunt Petunia yell.

He jumped at her sudden shriek and began pulling his trunk into their hallway. Just as he was about to push it to the top of the stairs he paused, and turned to look back.

Dudley's bedroom door was slightly ajar and the muffled snores of his cousin echoed in Harry's silent pause. An evil grin appeared on Harry's face as he knelt down next to his trunk.

Unlocking it, he took out a small maroon pounce tied shut with some string, he slowly closed the trunk and tiptoed down the hallway. Carefully opening the wooden door he watched his cousin sleep soundly in his bed.

"Doughnuts...... brownies....... vanilla frosting....." Dudley mumbled in his sleep, licking his lips occasionally. Harry laughed quietly while his cousin dreamed of the sweets he couldn't eat. Without hesitation, Harry untied the little pouch and pulled out what looked like a green marble.

"You'll have to thank Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes for this one," Harry smiled, laughing slightly as he squeezed the marble in his hand. The marble shattered easier then a paper wad, causing a green like mist to waft around Dudley's bedroom. Soon all that Harry could smell was cakes and pies, filled with sugar and butter. His mouth watered again once he realized he's only eaten one apple for breakfast.

"Hurry up!" he heard Uncle Vernon shout as footsteps crashed up the creaking stairs. Harry darted out of Dudley's bedroom and landed near his trunk. He lifted the lid threw the bag of 'Candy Scents' inside and locked it securely.

Uncle Vernon reached the top of the stairs and glared down at Harry. Harry looked up at him completely in shock but remained purely innocent, "The lock was jabbed I couldn't get it closed," Harry lied, dragging the truck across the carpeting. Uncle Vernon grunted then smelled something in the air, Harry's sweet mist had gotten into the hallway and his uncle appeared to grow hungrier.

"Petunia, do we have any more of those doughnuts?" he asked her as he waddled the rest of the way down the stairs. Once out of an ear shot Harry burst out laughing so hard that tears came to his eyes. He stepped back inside his room and took one last look around.

Everything remained the same. Dudley's miscellaneous junk still cluttered the shelves, although Harry had organized them once in awhile. Hedwig sat in her cage hooting peacefully to herself as Harry entered and sat on the bed. He looked around the room again and with a sigh of relief lifted Hedwig's cage and brought her into the hallway.

"Do you need any help, sir?" a woman's voice asked, as Harry put Hedwig on top of his trunk. Harry looked up to see a woman standing at the top of the stairs. She wore horn - rimmed glasses which were rather thick, and her hair was done up in a high bun with a Chinese pin. She wore an elegant business suit which made Harry think of a stock broker.

"I said, Would you like any help?" she repeated taking several steps closer to him.

"Are you my governess?" Harry asked, lifting Hedwig off his truck again.

"Yes I am," she answered gently, "I am the Governess Yorkshire. Would you be needing any assistance?"

"Sure, all right here," Harry said taking hold of the top of Hedwig's cage and lifting her towards his governess.

"All right then lets get going shall we?" she said walking past Harry's outstretched arm. She walked over towards the trunk and lifted it easily above her head.

"No really I can get-" Harry began before he knew it was pointless. His governess had already made it halfway down the stairs and he wasn't going to stop her now. Hedwig looked up at him and he looked back at her, then he followed her down the stairs.

"Oh, oh, Governess Yorkshire," Aunt Petunia said scampering towards her,

"Would you like to join us in some tea?"

"Yes that would be nice it's been a long journey," she responded putting Harry's trunk lightly on the floor. Harry opened Hedwig's cage so she could stretch her wings and jogged into the kitchen to join them.

"Oh, we're just thrilled that you've come! Did you have a nice trip?" Aunt Petunia asked. She sounded like a complete and utter airhead who was flirting with the mail man. His governess sat there politely and drank slowly, pausing once in awhile to think of a good answer. Harry recognized her but couldn't place her anywhere in his memories.

"My trip was all right, it's much warmer here then where I'm from I haven't adjusted yet," she said plastering a fake smile on her face. Aunt Petunia smiled along with her while Uncle Vernon noticed something on her finger.

"That is a beautiful ring," Uncle Vernon said lifting her hand, "Are you going to be married?" The ring was of elegant design and was only noticed by Uncle Vernon because he was trying to see if this governess was of a higher class then his own family.

"No I'm not married, I'm not even engaged, this is just an heirloom from my mother," she answered tucking her hand into her stiff sleeved jacket. Harry crossed the room quietly, and took his normal seat. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon hadn't even noticed his arrival, but his governess nodded her head towards him, "If you'll excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, I really must be taking Harry and going now."

They both stood up from their chairs and brought her right to the door. Harry followed, drinking his tea quickly as he tired to keep up.

"Well it's been nice meeting you! Goodbye dear, goodbye!" Aunt Petunia said, waving happily at her. Uncle Vernon nearly shoved them out of the door and shut it behind them.

"Those horrible horrible people," Governess Yorkshire spat out, as soon as they shut the door. Harry looked up at her even those he wasn't much shorter, "But now finally Harry I don't have to keep on this stupid outfit."

Harry's governess Yorkshire reached for the pin in her hair, and pulled it out quickly, "Hold on to this for me all right," she said, handing him the long hair pin.

Harry nodded an agreement and watched her as she took off the stiff business suit. Underneath her suit she wore a regular T-Shirt which happened to be bright red, and a pair of dark blue jeans. She lifted the thick glasses off her face and smiled at Harry with bright green eyes. Her hair fell to her shoulders and was a waving brownish red..

"You can call me York," York said, holding out her hand. Harry took it and shook it lightly. Before he knew what was going on she hugged him tightly and didn't let go for quite a long time.

Harry was still baffled and confused as York let go of him and took the pin out of his hand.

"We'd better be going, I have to take care of you now," York said, turning away from him.

"Um... where exactly are we going?" Harry questioned, looking around for some mode of transportation. But there was nothing on Privet Drive; just a few of the neighbors cars and a small tricycle.

York turned away from him thinking to herself when something broke her train of thought and she turned back up towards the house.

"Mum, where did you hide all my sweeties?! I can still smell them, mum!" Dudley's furious scream echoed through the closed windows. Harry and York both started laughing and didn't stop for quiet sometime. They heard Dudley's thundering footsteps crash down the stairs as he waddled quickly into the kitchen.

"Stupid excuse for a Muggle," York mumbled aloud. Harry started laughing. York turned to him puzzled, "You understood that?"

Harry looked at her confused, but nodded slowly. York gasped and darted over to him, "You're a Parselmouth?" Harry nodded again and York gasped again, "I never thought you would be, but I suppose it's possible."

York lifted up Harry's fringe and looked at the jagged lightning blot scar. Pondering a thought that didn't share with Harry, even as she turned away from him.

"Well that just sweetness! I never thought I'd find another good witch or wizard who spoke Parselmouth," York said, kneeling onto the ground. Harry walked towards her and look down. There was a small bubble on the ground attached on the back of two butterflies.

"There's my little monarchs," York said, gently lifting the bubble into her hand, "Now you know what to do, take me first all right?"

There came a soft humming that was barely audible over the wind. With a small pop, York disappeared and the butterflies glided to the ground. Harry looked to see two more objects disappear his trunk, and Hedwig's cage was now gone.

"Now it's your turn," Harry heard a little voice echo in his ear. With a small pop Harry had disappeared and found himself inside a tiny glass bubble.

"What's going on?" he said, although he was doubtful that York had heard him. York turned and smiled again. Harry refrained from asking questions, and held on tightly to his trunk as the butterflies took off down the street. 


	4. Richest Ride In The World

004RR

Chapter Four

Richest Ride In The World

York quickly took hold of the butterflies' reins and ushered them forwards. Harry had never experienced butterfly transportation before, and it felt like a massive roller coaster was swinging him upside down. His face had started to turn green ,when York slowed down her creatures and entered the already cramped bubble. 

"Don't worry Harry this won't take to long. I just have to get you to my safe house then everything will be ok," she said with a smile. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a small pill and pressed it into Harry's hand, "Swallow it and you won't be sick anymore." 

With that spoken, York jumped back out of the bubble and grabbed the reins tightly. Harry looked at the small pill and reluctantly swallowed it. Almost instantly he felt fine. His head was no longer spinning and he could keep his eyes open without feeling sick. 

This trip was certainly a different one, as Harry had never experienced anything from the size of an insect. Everyone and everything looked massive to him, even though he was used to seeing them on a regular basis. York was singing a song to herself as they came slowly to a stop. Harry looked around and realized suddenly that they were at Ron's house. The garden was cluttered with gnomes, and he could hear voices coming from inside. 

"Now you three get out there!" Harry heard Mrs. Weasley yell. 

"But mum I hate de-gnoming the garden," Fred and George complained at the same time. 

"You deserve much more then this," came Mrs. Weasley's angry voice as he saw Fred, George, and Ron being pushed out into the garden, "After what you did to Ginny! I'd say you shouldn't be aloud to use your broomsticks for the rest of the summer!" 

"Aw, come on mum, she'll be able to speak normally again in a few hours," Ron complained to the closed door. When his mother didn't respond Ron sighed and headed after Fred and George, who had already begun the insipid task. 

Harry and York watched silently from a few feet above the ground, each chuckling once in awhile when a gnome hit a tree and bounced back hard. Harry looked at York out of the corner of his eye, and he noticed something strange. The back of her shirt had to long tears down the back, equal in length and thickness. But when York turned to look at him she had a smile on her face. She put her hands over her ears and motioned for Harry to do the same. 

With that done, York jumped down from her butterfly and instantly grew to her usual height. Fred, George and Ron all jumped back when she was standing before them. 

"Who are you?" Fred asked rather curiously. She seemed to like what he saw in her as he scanned her body quickly with his eyes. A smile slowly formed on his lips. 

"I'm here to help you," York said smiling even though she knew what Fred was thinking about, "Since you are the friends of Harry Potter, and I am his governess, I've decided to finish this job for you." 

"Harry's here and he has a governess?," Ron asked looked around him, "Where is he?" 

"Down there," York said pointing towards her tiny butterflies. The twins looked at each other rather shocked and Ron to grew rather envious, "He's there on my Monarchs," York explained. 

"You have your own Monarchs?" Ron asked stepping towards them. 

York rather confused by this questioned, "Um... Yeah I do, I suppose that's how I got here," she answered. 

"You must have a ton of money!" George said, following Ron as they looked down at her butterflies. 

"Not really," York said feeling rather embarrassed, "They were a gift from-" York began, but held herself back at the last second. 

"Who would ever give someone something this expensive?" Ron asked, turning to her. 

"Never mind about that, now if you still want my help I'll happily de-gnome this garden in an instant," York said trying to change the subject as fast as she could, "Just plug your ears and everything will be done in a flash." 

They obeyed her and blocked their ears with their hands. York took a few steps out of the dirt and took a deep breath, and began to sing; 

"Poor fools they make me laugh ha ha ha ha ha," with that done, air jets blasted out of the ground, throwing the gnomes high into the air. 

Uncovering their ears, they look up to see the gnomes falling randomly all over the place but none in their own garden, several upon their house roof and others in the lower trees. 

"How did you do that?" George asked, sounding impressed and stepping towards her. York smiled at him but walked past him towards where she'd parked her butterflies. 

But when she reached the spot she paused and glanced right and left, "Harry?" she whispered carefully looking on the ground for her butterflies, "Harry?" 

There was a silence, then York started to look worried. She kneeled onto the ground and began scratching at the dirt with her fingers, "Harry?" she shouted, causing the three Weasley's to look at her strangely. She looked panic stricken, and scared out of her mind, "Oh great, I'll have my wings torn off for this one! Give me something soft." 

"Like what?" Ron asked looking around, but nothing around them appeared to fit that category. 

"Give me your shirts," she commanded, looking up at the sky like she was waiting for something to fall. Fred and George whispered something to each other while handing her their shirts and laughing slightly at their inside joke. York glared at them, but ignored what she understood already. Taking all three of their shirts she took out a long wand and they instantly were sewed together like a blanket. 

"Now he should fall right about here," York said to herself, making a few mental calculations, "Come hold a corner everyone." 

Ron ran quietly to her while the twins took their time still absorbing their own thoughts. 

"What are we standing here for?" Ron asked following her eyes as she looked up into the air. 

"Harry will be falling down any moment," She explained, holding her corner tightly. And, sure enough, several seconds later the Monarch butterflies crashed into the center of the three shirts, "Now Harry just take the reins the steer the butterflies towards me." 

Harry reached to the outside of the bubble, and took the reins in his hands. Slowly they obeyed him and turned towards York. With a quick burst of speed they flew towards her and landed on her shoulder. She giggled slightly and broke the bubble around Harry so he could become his usual size again. 

Without a second thought, Harry jumped off the butterfly and landed directly in York's arms. He blushed slightly as York smiled at him, "I'm glad you're all right," she said lowering him to the ground. 

The twins gave Harry a rather jealous look and turned away from him. Their mother began yelling at them from inside the Burrow. 

"That yard had better be done soon, boys!" her voice yelled through an open window, "And if there is one gnome-" Mrs. Weasley stopped yelling and looked out of the window. The garden looked wonderful without all the gnomes wandering about. But, even better then that, Harry and a new guest she'd never seen were also out there listening to her. 

"Ron, why didn't you tell me Harry was coming over? Come in, come in," Mrs. Weasley said, gesturing for them all to come inside. Ron, George, and Fred lead the way, Harry followed closely while York carefully took a box out of her pocket and put her Monarchs inside. 

Ron's house hadn't changed much since Harry's last visit, it was still rather small for such a big family. The kitchen was cluttered even more with the presence of Mrs. Weasley, her three sons who had been outside, Harry, Ginny, and York. 

"Now who are you, young lady?" Mrs. Weasley asked, searching for some details. 

"I am called York, Harry's governess until he returns to school," York said politely, taking a seat between Fred and George, "I'm like a personal body guard, so to speak." 

"Oh..." Mrs. Weasley said, nodding her head, "I understand dear. I am Molly Weasley. This is Ron, George, Fred, and Ginny," she paused for a second "Are you an Auror?" 

"Not exactly," York replied, searching for the right word, "But I am highly trained in magic." 

Mrs. Weasley stopped, York didn't seem to want to disgust the topic any further. But strangely enough she began to look around the room with her eyes, like she sensed something was around. Mrs. Weasley conjured several glasses of raspberry juice and they merrily drank and talked about the times. 

"You wouldn't happen to have a copy of the Daily Prophet would you Mrs. Weasley?" York asked taking a small drink. 

"Call me Molly dear, do you have a favorite section," Mrs. Weasley asked. 

"No just the whole thing would be nice," she said taking the paper from Mrs. Weasley's hand. Ron and Harry pushed their chair away from the table and began talking Quiditch. 

"Where's the world cup being held this year?" Harry asked feeling stupider then ever that he didn't live in the wizard world. 

"There's still one more match," Ron said taking another drink, "But last I heard it was supposed to be in France." 

"Oh great," York said louder then she meant, "I'll be right back Harry." 

With that spoken she disapparate instantly, the paper instantly floated down onto the table. Ron grabbed it and read outloud. 

"New Discovery: Quat," he said turning the paper so Harry could read, "Looks like Hagrid discovered a new magical creature." 

Harry read the short article quickly; 

**_ Rubeus Hagrid, teachers at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had discovered a new magical creature that has never been reported by the Ministry of Magical Discovies and Their Powers. This creature Hagrid says, "It's my normal style, but I still love it."_**

This creature was far from anything Harry had ever seen Hagrid taking care of, it looked strangely, cute. Although small Harry could see that this creature looked much like a baby sphinx, but it kept changing into different creatures, it turned into golden bodied baby unicorn, then into what appeared to be a normal house cat. 

**_ Mr. Hagrid refuses to let the Ministry perform any tests that could prove harmful to this Quat but eventually we should be able to prove how powerful this discovery really is. "Found her playing in the pumpkin patch," Hagrid said. If anything else comes up we'll inform the public immediately as of now there is no reason to panic._**

"My, my, look at the time I'll have to start dinner right away," Mrs. Weasley suddenly realized, jumping to her feet. Ron brought Harry out of the kitchen and headed for his room. 

"Yell when dinner's ready," Ron shouted as they started up the stairs.

"I will,' Mrs. Weasley responded, "I'll send York up when she comes back too." 

"Where did your governess come from anyway?" Ron asked, as they entered the second landing. 

"I really don't know. I wasn't told anything before she showed up," Harry said, but once he did he realized that it was a stupid thing to say. Ron and his family still seemed extremely concerned for his safety and didn't want to worry them any more about his problems. Then another thought came to him; where had York come from? She spoke Parselmouth like him, but usually only the most wicked of the magical world had that ability, and even Professor McGonagall hadn't sent him an owl post about her. And Dumbledore did mention that he wanted him to stay with his Muggle relatives for while when Ron's mother had offered to take him in. 

All of these thoughts began to fill Harry's mind as he slowly followed Ron up to his bedroom. Ron snapped him out of it though once he noticed Harry was staring off into no where. 

"Hey, Harry," Ron said rather loudly. Harry turned to him and blinked several times. 

"What?" Harry asked, looking at him. 

"You were off in a daze," Ron said, rather concerned. 

"I was just thinking about York," Harry said looking down at his feet. Ron nudged him and gave him an encouraging smile. 

"You fancy her?" Ron asked looking over at him. Harry blushed and stared back at him. 

"No," Harry said, still blushing. He'd never told Ron about his feelings for Cho Chang, and wasn't planning on telling him now, "Ron, really, I don't fancy her at all!" 

Ron looked up at the ceiling pretending not to believe him. Harry punched him in the shoulder and he gave him a sympathetic face. 

"I was just kidding," Ron said laughing at Harry's expression. Harry joined in his laughter, when suddenly he felt like they weren't alone, there was a tingling on his forehead. He put his hand on his forehead and it almost burn his skin. 

"What's wrong?" Ron asked, looking more concerned then ever. 

Harry clutched his scar but didn't let out a scream. The heat tingled and it felt like someone was hammer a nail into his skull. Ron's small bedroom window broke open, and Ron jumped in front of Harry ready to protect him. 

"There's the boy," a Parselmouth voice said, without a moment notice the blind Nagini came slithering into Ron's bedroom hissing merrily as she went. Harry looked up at Nagini his eyes watering, he passed out, crashing onto the floor. 


	5. Someone Familiar

005SF

Chapter Five

Someone Familiar

Harry slept for several hours. Mrs. Weasley watched over him like a hawk, and barely let even York enter the living room. Harry was in a dream-like state on the couch, tossing and turning slightly. His scar was a flaming white on his forehead and looked as if it was about to burn the skin around it.

"Please, Mrs. Weasley, I know how to help Harry," York said putting her hand on Mrs. Weasley's shoulder. But she refused her help.

"You've done enough, dear," she said looking up at her, "Harry could have been killed and you saved my family....." Mrs. Weasley was over come with emotion and hugged York tightly.

"That's all right. I shouldn't be thanked; I let them get to close to Harry, I will be punished by my superiors in the long run," York explained, excepting Mrs. Weasley's hug and waiting patiently for her chance to escape, "And besides, if it weren't for Harry and me you wouldn't have been put into danger in the first place, so there is no need to thank me."

Mrs. Weasley let her go and smiled while happy tears ran down her face. York had a large puncture bite on her shoulder that was seeping through the bandages. Voldemort wasn't going to give up trying to kill him. Nagini was sent to retrieve him, Harry's scar had reacted to the presents of the evil force, but before she had a chance to take him away a rooster crowed from outside Ron's window. Nagini crumpled into a fetal little ball and was destroyed.

A small, whimpered yelp from Harry broke caused Mrs. Weasley to jump, she wiped his forehead with a cool cloth.

"Mrs. Weasley, if you could leave the room a moment I know I'll be able to help Harry," York whispered in Mrs. Weasley's ear. Slowly with York's encouragement that Harry would be just fine, Mrs. Weasley left the living room.

"Is Harry all right?" Ron asked immediately, after his mother had closed the living room doors. Ginny stood next to him. She looked like she had been crying, and stared at her mother with unrestricted attention.

"He's still the same, tossing and turning the poor boy," Mrs. Weasley explained. Ron sighed and Ginny had to wipe several more tears from her eyes. Fred and George were leaning up against the wall, muttering to each other occasionally.

Back in the living room, York watched as Mrs. Weasley left and listened for any other voices nearby; there were none. She turned towards Harry and closed her eyes, and lifted her left hand into the air, nearly instantly a long silver feather formed in her hand. She dropped it quickly from above Harry's head and it landed nearly perfectly on his forehead. Without a moment of hesitation York picked up Harry's still trembling body and held him in her arms, "I'm sorry my dear boy, I hope this will help."

A silver tear fell from her right eye and landed on top of the feather. Harry's skin cooled and he grew silent in a peaceful sleep.

"I do hope you forgive me," York said placing Harry back on the couch, "For taking away all of your dreams." York smiled and turned to leave the room, but as she did the door shut quickly and footsteps ran up the Weasley's stairs.

Ron had heard and seen the whole thing, grabbing Ginny's arm he yanked her upstairs towards his room, although he didn't say anything outloud inside he was terrified.

"How did she do that?" Ron asked himself, once he got into his safe haven of a room, "She just made that feather appear in her hand!"

"What did you do that for?" Ginny asked, trying to gank her arm free.

"Did you see her?" Ron asked grabbing Ginny's shoulders with his hands. Ginny looked up at him, frightened for a moment and shook her head, no.

He sighed and grabbed some parchment out of his trunk, "I have to get a letter out quickly," Ron thought to himself taking a quill and some ink, "But who would believe me?"

"Someone smart," he said to himself, "Someone who knows Harry personally." Ron quickly decided to write to Hermione.

Dear Hermione,   
I don't have a lot of time to explain, but Harry is here and he might be in trouble. This woman sent a letter to his aunt and uncle agreeing to take care of him until he left for school. But Harry didn't hear about her from anyone at Hogwarts or the Ministry. A follower of You-Know-Who came to my house and nearly killed my mum! We're safe for the moment, but I saw this girl make a feather appear in her hand out of nowhere.   
Please write soon.   
-Ron

Forcefully grabbing Pig out of his cage, and with little complaints from Ginny about being gentle, Ron strapped the message to his owl's leg and tossed him out the broken window. He sighed a sigh of relief and sat down on his bed.

"Harry will be OK, Ginny, you don't have to be upset," Ron said. Ginny smiled weakly and sat down next to him.

"I know he'll be fine," Ginny said boosting her confidence.

Footsteps from down the hall averted Ron's gaze. Percy came banging into Ron's bedroom, puffed up with anger and a sense of nobility.

"What was all that racket?" he questioned putting his hands on his hips.

"You moron, someone nearly tried to kidnap Harry!" Ron spat out, angry that Percy hadn't even noticed that he family was nearly killed.

"What? Harry's here?" Percy questioned, "And someone tried to kidnap him?"

Ron and Ginny nodded simultaneously and Percy gasped in shock.

"I didn't even notice!" Percy mumbled to himself, darting out of the room and hurrying down the stairs.

"He's been so busy lately he's probably forgotten to eat," Ginny said, with a laugh, even though she was rather worried for her older brother. Ron laughed silently and looked down at her.

"He'll be just fine," Ron reassured her.

His bedroom door creaked and Ron nearly jumped to his feet. York stood there leaning over the door frame. Ron clenched a protective gasp on Ginny's shoulder and watched her carefully as she entered.

Her footsteps were slow and Ron was growing tenser as she walked closer. She paused when she reached them, and kneeled on the floor in front of Ginny.

"Here, take this, Ginny," York opened her hand to reveal a small silver pin in the shape of a feather.

Ron glared at her as Ginny took the pin out of her hand, and pinned it onto her shirt.

"Thank you," Ginny said, looking down on it. Without hesitation Ginny leapt forward and hugged York tightly.

"Thank you for helping Harry," Ginny whispered in her ear. Ron began to grow furious. Once York released Ginny, Ron pulled her back towards the bed. York looked up at him and saw the anger in his eyes. She paused and moved back several inches. Ron still shot daggers at her, and she caught the message.

"I see," she said quietly, getting to her feet and turning to leave.

"Wait," Ginny yelled, running towards her, "Please, stay awhile. Will you?"   
Ron looked like he was going to protest, but when York sat back down he didn't bother opening his mouth.

"I'd love to stay longer. Harry's doing well, and he'll be waking up soon," York said, encouraging Ginny to smile. Ron scowled, got up and left silently.

"I don't think he likes me," York said to Ginny, watching Ron exit.

"He's just scared of you," Ginny said, giggling, "I don't see why though; you just saved Harry."

They both seemed to enjoy each others company, and giggled to themselves ever so often at stories of when they were little.

"I remember once, when I was baby-sitting this little boy with one of my friends. We had to feed him lunch right. Well, anyways, I ended up having to wash six different types of baby food out of my hair," York said, remembering one of her favorite times.

Ginny laughed rather loudly at this, and York joined her. They laughed until tears came to their eyes.

"I really miss that friend," York said sighing, as she went into a dreamy state and looked down at her ring.

"What was that friend like?" Ginny asked, while York was staring off into space.

"Well if you'd like to hear," York said taking her ring off her finger, "He was extremely smart, head boy when we were both in school, and I used to compete with him in everything. The only thing were weren't equal at was Quiditch; he always seemed to beat me, and I envied him for it so much! I did beat him, once, though in a fair match, one of his friends released the snitch, and we were blind- folded until it was out of sight. Then we took off. The match lasted a long time."

Ginny seemed to be listening with a great interest, so York continued, "It was rather funny actually, I saw the Snitch for a second and drove towards it, without realizing it, it had flown up my sleeve and a put it in my mouth so I could land safety."

There was a pause then they both burst into laughter, footsteps headed upstairs and Ron appeared in the door frame.

"If you're finished talking, Harry's waking up," Ron said rather coldly, staring at them as they stood up to follow.

"Whatever happened to your friend?" Ginny asked as they walked down the stairs.

"I was getting to that part. You see, he gave me this ring and I still wear it all the time," York said smiling. Tears flooded her eyes a moment later and she had to wipe them away quickly.

"What's wrong?" Ginny questioned, noticing her tears. York put her ring on her finger as they climbed down the stairs.

"It's nothing really," York said, looking down at her finger, "I just miss him a lot, that's all."

"Were you going marry him?" Ginny asked as they entered the living room. York blushed and ignored her.

"Glad you see you're awake, Harry," she said, changing the subject. Ginny ran towards him and hugged him, much to his surprise.

"I hope you get better," Ginny said forgetting her previous question. Harry looked rather weak but still stood up as straight as he could, his hair was, as usual, untidy and he was soaked in sweat.

"Harry be careful now," Mrs. Weasley said acting like his own mother, "If you're still weak sit down. Oh, that reminds me," Mrs. Weasley said, reaching into her apron pocket. She pulled out 5 letters three in brownish parchment two is teal parchment each had emerald green lettering, "Your school letters have arrived, and we can all go to Diagon Alley the week before schools starts. I'm going to make some more dinner, it'll be done in about twenty minutes."

Mrs. Weasley passed out of letter to Harry, Ron, and Ginny, then paused and looked at the address of the teal envelopes before handed them both to York, then she dashed out of the room and into the kitchen.

"You're going to school to York?" Ginny asked reading her own Hogwarts letter.

"You bet! I have to watch over Harry as much as I can, and even if Dumbledore is there, there are possibilities of things happening outside so you'll see me there even often," York explained unfolding one of her letters.

Harry didn't bothering opening his letter. He'd just get what he needed like every other year, "Let's go upstairs," Harry said, hoping to get off the settee. No one objected as they exited the living room. Ron shot a glare at York she followed them into his room.

"Can I borrow a piece of parchment to send a letter to Snuffles? He ought to know about...." Harry asked motioning towards York Ron nodded. He didn't know whether he should tell York about Sirius or not, since she was protecting him.

York didn't seem to be paying attention, so Harry could write without having to worry about her reading it.

Dear Sirius,   
Something very strange has happened. A woman sent a message to my aunt and uncle, and she said that she would take care of me without a fee of any kind. She's a witch, so I'm not living with the Muggles anymore. She seems to be powerful. She saved my life today from Nagini, Voldemort's snake. So I'm sure she can be trusted.   
But I haven't heard about her from anyone before she came. I don't know where she's come from, and my aunt and uncle aren't likely to take me back. I'll tell you if anything happens while she's here. Please don't worry about me. I'm at the Weasley's for the meantime, but she mentioned a safe house where she was planning on taking me. I'll keep you informed.   
Please don't be upset   
-Harry

Ron read his message over his shoulder and nodded with improvement.

"She's not to be trusted I think," Ron whispered in Harry's ear glancing at York who was staring at Ron's Chudley Cannons posters on the walls.

"But she saved me today, and she saved you too," Harry insisted looking back up at him. York had gotten the rooster to crow outside of Ron's window killing Nagini.

"I suppose so," Ron said giving her another glance, "There's just something about her that I don't like. She made a feather appear out of thin air."

"A feather?" Harry questioned, extremely curious. He remembered the feather he found in his bedroom at his old house. Harry got up from the floor which he'd been writing his letter on, went over to his trunk and pulled out the long silver feather, "Did it look like this?"

"Yeah! Where did you get that?" Ron questioned, turning to make sure that York wasn't listening.

"It was in my bedroom the morning she showed up," Harry said, gesturing in York's direction. She was staring out of Ron's broken window. This gave Ron even more reason not to trust York.

York suddenly made a noise which sounded like an owl call, and Hedwig flew immediately through the broken window and onto her wrist.

"Here, if you're finished with your letter," York said, holding Hedwig on her hand. She stepped towards them and lowered Hedwig to their level, smiling with her bright green eyes. Harry gasped as he looked at her eyes. They looked a lot like his, bright and shining, same shape, relatively same size.

He froze for a moment as Hedwig hooted quietly on York's hand. Slowly, he lifted his hand, and his snowy white owl hopped onto it. With another smile York turned and headed for the door, "I'll be unpacking in Ginny's room, hope you don't mind Ron," with a wave she exited.

Ron scowled at her as she left, and Harry remained slightly frozen.

"What's the matter with you?" Ron questioned, once Harry had completely gone off on a cloud.

"It's nothing," Harry confirmed to himself and to Ron, "I just thought she looked like someone I knew." 


	6. Fiery Dream

006FD

Chapter 6

Fiery Dream 

Although Harry wasn't very tired he had to sleep that night. Thoughts were still churning in his head as he looked up at the ceiling in Ron's bedroom.

The tiny window still hadn't been sealed and cold air fluttered inside. Harry still hadn't grasped the fact that he'd almost lost his life that very day.

A small hoot met his ears, and a little bird flew through the broken window. Pig sailed happily around bedroom and landed next to the sleeping Ron. He started hooting loudly, until Harry grabbed him in his hand.

"You're going to wake everyone up if you keep that up," Harry said, cupping the little owl in his hand. Pig had grown a bit in a year but still remained fluffy and cute.

Harry untied the note from around Pig's leg and squinted, trying to read it in the dim light.

Dear Ron,

Harry paused and decided not to continue reading the letter, it wasn't right for him to read his friends personally mail. And as long as Pig kept quiet he didn't have to worry about the letter. He folded it carefully and left it next to Ron's pillow, so he would find it in the morning.

With a rather loud yawn, Harry rolled over on his blankets and, several minutes later, he dozed off into a peaceful sleep.

"Huh?" Harry gaped, looking around the room. It was no longer Ron's bedroom with the Chudley Cannon's posters. It was a forest, with hundreds of trees. Laughter started to filled his ears, and he saw a little girl run happily in the shadows.

"Come with me!" she whispered quietly, skipping closer towards him. She took his hand and began pulling him lightly through the forest. Her hair was up in black curls, and she had light brown eyes. Her dress was old fashioned, and covered in lace and ribbons, and the colour of the ripest raspberries fresh from the wilderness.

She giggled and laughed as she pulled Harry deeper into the forest. The trees were lovely, and birds chirped sweetly in their branches. Harry smiled, enjoying himself as he followed the little girl on the brightly lit path.

With a pause, she let go of his hand and ran towards a ledge. There were hundreds of flowers below of many different shapes and sizes; some were massive, whilst others were extremely tiny. The little girl jumped off the ledge. Her dress expanded out like an umbrella, and she landed softly inside a massive daffodil.

Harry got to the ledge and looked down at her.

"Come on," she said softly, gesturing her hands towards her. He paused again and looked down at his feet. He was wearing shiny black shoes, and the rest of his pajamas turned into a wonderful maroon suit.

The girl with the black curls giggled, and again gestured for Harry to jump onto one of the massive flowers. "Come, come," she said, standing up. Harry shook his head. He didn't know if he should follow her any longer, since the flowers were a rather long way down.

She grew irritated and tried once more to get him to follow her. When Harry refused she leaped off the flower and grabbed the edge of his coat.

"You will come with me!" she yelled, her eyes filled with a fiery red, Harry was being pulled off the little ledge.

The atmosphere around him melted from it's beautiful sight, and everything began to burn. The trees, the flowers, even the little girl herself caught fire. She held onto him tightly, trying to pull him downward.

Harry resisted with all his strength, trying to get a better balance on the ledge, "No I won't go with you," he bellowed, as her fire covered hand pulled down on his jacket.

"You will come with me!" she screamed, "You will obey my master!"

With her final fierce tug, Harry lost his balance. He tumbled off the ledge. He closed his eyes, and awaited the pain. The fire from her hands burnt his skin. He could almost feel that it was real.

But, as he fell, he heard a small melody, like a harp playing. Something grabbed his arms and lifted him higher. He heard the little girls scream as her weight fell from his jacket.

But something else continued to hold him. He could feel another person - or thing - presence. Slowly, he was being lifted up from the fire. The heat was decreasing, and he was put onto solid ground.

Opening his eyes slowly, he saw a human standing there, with extremely long silver wings that glittered in the firelight. "You're safe now," the person said, turning away from Harry. A feather floated softly to the ground and Harry picked it up. He recognized the feather immediately, but didn't follow the person who had rescued him.

"Thank you," he said softly, looking back down onto the burning forest. He stood, and watched the person disappear into the moonlight. 


	7. Breakfast Is Served

007BS

Chapter Seven

Breakfast Is Served

Harry didn't fall asleep for the rest of that night. It wasn't so much fear that kept him awake; more then likely it was curiosity.

"York saved me in that dream. I'm positive," Harry kept telling himself. Sunlight began to banish the shadows in the corners of Ron's room. A rooster crowed loudly in the front yard, causing Ron to turn over in his bed.

Harry sighed, and glanced over at the message he'd put next to Ron's pillow. He pondered the thought of reading it, the sun was bright enough and he'd be able to see, but holding it in his hand he decided not to, and put it back down.

Slowly, he lifted himself off the floor and left the room quietly. The Weasley's house was quieter then Harry had ever heard it. Even the ghoul who lived in the attic seemed to like the silence, at least for the time being.

With another sigh, Harry crept down the zig-zag stairs and walked towards the kitchen. For some reason the kitchen door was closed, but smells coming from under the door caught Harry's nose, and nearly dragged him inside. Harry paused, and pushed the door open slowly so he could see what someone was cooking.

York stood there, stirring pancake batter, but, much to Harry's surprise, she was only two feet high. Harry had a shocked expression on his face as he pushed the door opened even more. A twin to the first York stood there, sweeping the floor using a broom that was much to big for her.

All in all, there were a dozen two foot high Yorks working all over Mrs. Weasley's kitchen. As Harry took several steps inside the kitchen, all twelve York's turned and stared at him.

"Hallo Harry," they all said in unison. Two of the twelve York's dropped their cleaning supplies and skipped towards him merrily.

"Please take your seat," the leader of the two said. They each took one of his hands and pulled him towards a chair.

A third York appeared on top of the table. She scampered towards him pretending to be a waitress.

"What would you like this morning, sir?" she asked politely bowing her head. Harry let out a small laugh at her obvious sarcasm.

"What do you have?" Harry questioned, staring at the nine Yorks fussing over their different dishes.

The waitress York clapped her hands three times. Instantly, they stopped their work and jumped down to the floor. Slowly, they climbed up to the table top and stood there like they were on a drill team.

"Food call," the waitress York said, clapping her hands again. Each other cleared their throats and their list went down their line. Each food clear and well spoken.

"Raisin bread."

"English muffins."

"Banana bread."

"Orange slices."

"Cereal."

"Yogurt."

"Peanut Butter Sandwiches."

"Pancakes with Goose berry jelly."

"Scrambled Eggs with Toast."

"French Toast Sticks."

"Hash Brownies."

"And," our waitress added with a thrill of excitement in her voice, "I perfected chocolate swans for everyone's dessert."

He paused, and thought about what he wanted, "I'll have some french toast sticks, and the raisin bread," Harry answered, while the waitress York scribbled that quickly on her pad of paper.

"Coming right away, Governor," she said bowing again. The First York and the Tenth jumped off the table and back onto the counter. They quickly served up a massive plate full of raisin bread and french toast sticks.

"Would you like some syrup?" the waitress asked.

"Yes please," Harry said, staring down at his massive plate of toast and bread.

The waitress York bowed and ran off the table. The other eleven Yorks hopped off the counter and ran underneath the table. One York tugged on Harry's jeans and whispered, "Don't look under the table for a second o-tay?" she let go of him, and skipped underneath the table.

Harry heeded her advice, and stared straight forward out the window. There was a bright flash of white light and something hit the table from below.

"Ouch! Jeez, I always forget about that," York's voice came from near Harry's feet. She crawled out on her hands and knees, holding a syrup jug in her hand, "You requested syrup?"

"How did you manage that?" Harry asked, as she brushed down her outfit.

"Trust me, it's a given when you do something that's honorable," she explained, putting the jug on the table. Harry hadn't understood her, and didn't nudge her into saying anything else. He just sat there, merrily eating the most wonderful breakfast he'd had in a long time.

York had to dart between her recipes now that she was her full size. Sweat began to build up on her forehead as she stirred with one hand and flipped with another.

"I wish they'd get up soon, I'm really starting to get tired," York said, mostly to herself, but loud enough for Harry to hear her.

"I'll go and wake up Ron, if you want," Harry said, getting to his feet. She turned to him and nodded for him to proceed.

"Wake up Ginny too, won't you?" York yelled, as Harry left the room.   
With a full belly and high spirits, Harry bounded up the stairs to wake up Ron.

Ron, after being woken up at 7:00 in the morning, didn't share Harry's happy disposition. He grumbled and turned over in the sheets. Harry quickly tore the blanket off Ron's bed, and kept them from him.

"Come on, get up!" Harry pleaded, "Breakfast is getting cold downstairs."

"You... made... breakfast?" Ron mumbled in curiosity.

"Nope, not me," Harry said, waiting patiently for his friend to get up. Seeing that Ron was getting to his feet, Harry darted out of the room and headed for Ginny's. Once he reached the second landing he paused and looked around at several doors. He paused and waited for Ron to come downstairs.

"What are you waiting for? You dragged me up, so now I'm going to eat," Ron said, walking behind Harry and heading for the kitchen.

"Wait, which room is Ginny's? I was supposed to wake her up," Harry asked tugging on the back of Ron's pajamas.

"That one," Ron said, pointing to a door that was nearly in the middle, "You'll have to walk up some stairs, but her room is through there."   
Harry thanked him, and headed for the door. As Ron had said, there were stairs there. After about two flights there was a door, painted light yellow with a plaque on it that said 'Ginny'. Harry paused, then knocked on the door quietly.

No one answered.

He knocked again a little louder.

No response.

Harry turned the door knob slowly and peeked inside. Ginny's room matched her door mostly. The paint was somewhat peeling off the walls in some spots; she had an extremely tidy room; her wand was sitting elegantly on her desk next to a mirror and what looked like a nail file; there were several stuffed animals sitting in a corner from when she'd been small; her room was no bigger then Ron's; it looked even slightly smaller. Ginny's bed was against the wall, and there was a tiny window next to it.

Ginny sighed in her sleep and turned over so she faced Harry. With her eyes closed and hair somewhat messy, she looked tranquil sleeping there. Harry stepped into her room slowly and kneeled on the floor next to her bed.

"Ginny," he said shaking her shoulder softly, "Ginny."

Ginny's eyes snapped opened like robots and she blushed automatically seeing Harry there, she squeaked quietly and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Breakfast is ready if you want any," Harry said softly, getting to his feet. He extending his hand and helped Ginny up.

Ginny blushed again and let go of his hand. They walked downstairs, and headed into the kitchen. Ron was eating already when they entered.

"Hello," Ron said, his mouth full of banana bread.

"Hey," Ginny said, happily sitting down next to him. Harry sat on Ron's other side while York buzzed around the kitchen getting a plate for Ginny.   
Then nearly at the same time they all noticed something; York wasn't using any magic to do anything for her.

Ginny gave her a puzzled look as she handed her a plate and a fork.

"What would you like this morning?" York asked, smiling at her.

"Um.. do you have any pancakes?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"Coming right up," York said, turning her back to them. Harry noticed the same tear in her shirt. His dream flashed into his memory.

"That's why her shirt is ripped! her wings broke through it," Harry said to himself.

Once everyone was well fed, York took out her extremely long wand and zapped all of their dishes clean.

Mrs. Weasley came down the stairs and entered her kitchen, humming a happy song. She walked over to her cupboards with her eyes closed, and pulled an apron over her head, ready to make breakfast.

"Hi, mum," Ginny said happily, looking up at her from her seat.

Mrs. Weasley opened her eyes in surprise and looked down at her, "Did you all ready eat?" she asked.

"Yep, we did," Ron answered, with a happy grin, "York made us breakfast early."

"I thought it'd be best if I took Harry early in the morning. I didn't want to trouble you, Mrs. Weasley," York said bowing her head slightly.

"No trouble dear, but where will you and Harry be off to?" she asked taking her apron off.

"I've prepared a safe house for the occasion. It's away from Muggle - and Wizard - eyes. No one can see it unless I let them," York explained, "If it's all right with you, I'd like to Ron and Ginny with me also."

Harry's hopes perked up; he'd be leaving the Weasley's, but he'd still have Ron with him throughout the rest of the summer.

"I see, I see. Well, I'll have to talk to their father about this, although I don't see any reason why not," Mrs. Weasley said, giving York an encouraging smile.   
York smiled back, "I'll help you make more breakfast, Mrs. Weasley," she said, clapping her hands. There was a small flash of light, and on the floor in a pile, were the twelve miniature York's from earlier, each wearing matching outfits.

Mrs. Weasley jumped back. Ron and Ginny stared in confusion. Then all twelve of the Yorks took off to work, making even more breakfast for the rest of the family. 


	8. Telepathic Headaches

008TH

Chapter Eight

Telepathic Headaches

"Get packed and come wake me up, OK?" York said, dashing up the stairs. She hadn't slept that whole night, and needed at least 5 minutes to recharge.

She didn't pause once she reached the second landing, and as she darted up the stairs to Ginny's room she slowly began to weaken. Right before she reached the doorway she crumpled on the stairs and was fast asleep.

"Asleep again I see," a cold voice echoed in York's mind. It would cause any normal person to shiver in their spot and turn whiter then a ghost.

"I killed one follower, what's that fifty six to go," York said rather calmly. She seemed almost happy to hear this voice inside her head.

"Yes, you did kill Nagini, but she did have the vital weakest, of course I expect you to know it. Besides, I've already killed you at one time, so, I could do it again," the voice responded as though he was challenging her to talk back.

"As long as Harry is safe it doesn't matter," she stated sharply, making her point very clear.

"No need to raise your voice," the man yelled back, "He'll find out sooner of later what you are, you do realize that don't you?"

"I suppose he will, but it won't matter when he does," York yelled sharply again, a smile began to form on her face, "Besides you're no match for me even if we were to fight now. I've become more powerful then you, Thomas."

"Stop saying that name! I am no longer Thomas. You of all people should realize that," the voice spat out. A great ache began to grasp York's shoulder and she squeaked in pain, "Nagini should have swallowed this arm."

It felt to York like an evil hand was squeezing her shoulder. Her eyes shot open, and she jumped up from the steps, yelping in a great pain.

Ginny looked at her, rather confused, from her bedroom; during Yorks short nap Ginny had climbed over her to get her trunk ready.

"Are you OK?" Ginny asked, stepping forward. York massaged her shoulder and walked towards Ginny, the injury on her shoulder was bleeding profusely, and had begun running down her arm.

York grabbed her shoulder to stop the bleeding, while Ginny tore the sheets off her bed and tied Yorks arm tightly.

"Step back, Ginny," York said weakly, pushing her away with her free arm.

"No, you're hurt, I have to dress the wound," Ginny said, trying to get closer.

"The poison from the snake will kill you, now step back," York said, rather forcefully pushing Ginny off her feet and onto the wooden floor.

She spoke truthfully; as York tore the sheet away from her arm, she closed her eyes and a soft sound filled the room. Actually York had closed her mouth and was singing loudly inside of it.

Light green acid-like poison was being forced out of the wound, along with a great deal of York's blood. Ginny was growing slightly green at the sight of all the blood staining her bedroom floor.

Footsteps headed up the stairs, and York turned to see Ron standing in Ginny' s doorway. Before he'd said a word York turned to the door and slammed it closed without using her wand.

-----

"Hey! Let me in!" Ron said, pounding his fists on the yellow painted door. The door nearly automatically locked and Ron stood there twisting and turning the door knob.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, climbing the stairs after he'd heard the door slam.

"Your governess locked the door so I couldn't get in," Ron said giving the door a swift kick, "And she was bleeding all over Ginny's floor."

With a frustrated sigh, Ron kicked the door again and sat down on the stairs.

"They'll be out soon," Harry said, trying to make Ron smile a little bit, "Did you get that parchment next to your pillow?"

"Parchment?," Ron questioned, "Did Pig come back last night?"

"Yeah, I took the note off his leg so that he'd be quiet," Harry explained. Ron got up off Ginny's step and ran down the stairs; Harry heard him run up his own set of stairs and shut his bedroom door behind him.

Harry slowly sat down on the steps and waited for York and Ginny to come out.   
-----

"_Have to read the letter, have to read the letter_," was all that filled Ron's mind as he speed up his bedroom stairs. Just like Harry had said, the parchment was sitting next to his pillow. Ron smacked himself for not seeing it that morning before breakfast.

Quickly shacking the message open he read to himself;

_Dear Ron,_   
_ I've never heard of the ability to make something appear in ones hand without the use of a wand. I'll check in 'Un-common Magical Happens' and write back if I get an answer._   
_ I'll be in Diagon Alley on August 26 if you'd like to meet up there. Sorry this is so short I'm about to go on holiday._   
_ Love from - Hermione_

Ron sighed, and shoved the parchment in his pocket. He hadn't gotten the answer to his question "Should I or shouldn't I trust this York girl?" he'd pondered the thought that had haunted him ever since he'd first seen her.

Although he couldn't place whom she reminded him of, York did remind Ron of someone.

"I'll just have to keep an eye on her," Ron said to himself, as he headed over towards his shelves to see if he'd forgotten anything.

-----

"Just a little more," York said to herself. Her knuckles had gone white as she continued to squeeze her shoulder tightly. Ginny was still being forced to stay away from her as she performed this.

Ginny was become concerned with her well-being.

The small humming noise stopped, and York opened her eyes. Ginny was sitting on top of her bed trying to pull up her blankets so nothing else would get stained.

York was breathing deeply, and with a snap of her blood covered fingers, a large glass vial appeared. The vial nearly sucked up the poison leaving the blood stains on the floor.

"I'm sorry about the stains, I'll get them out," York said weakly, trying to get to her feet. Ginny jumped off her bed and supported her uninjured shoulder so she could get up faster.

"I don't need any help," York said, pushing Ginny slightly away from her, which left a bloody hand print on Ginny's shoulder. York kneeled down next to the blood, and snapped her fingers again. Another vial appeared, this time made of crystal. She unscrewed the cap and the blood instantly flew inside it.

York turned away from Ginny slowly, and drank the vial quickly so Ginny wouldn't get sick. She winced in a small pain when it slide down her throat. Her shoulder began to tighten up and the puncture was shrinking. It disappeared and York had her arm perfectly bandaged again.

Turning back towards Ginny she smiled, "I'll all right now," she said, "Come on, the boys are probably ready to get going."

Ginny nodded and they started packing her things. While York pocketed the bottle full of Nagini's poison.

"This could come in handy," she said with an evil smile. 


	9. Reunion With A Loved One

009RL

Chapter Nine

Reunion With A Loved One

Once Ginny's bedroom door was unlocked, Ron had written a quick reply to Hermione, York had opened her monarchs case, Harry had locked Hedwig in her cage, and the Weasley twins begged to go with no success, then they were ready to go.

"Remember, one week before school starts, at Diagon Alley," Mrs. Weasley said waving to her children, York, and Harry.

"Yes mum, we'll write you when we get there," Ron said, dragging his trunk across the freshly de-gnomed garden.

"Good-bye," Mrs. Weasley said cheerfully, through her kitchen window.

York was standing in the center of the garden, thinking deeply, scanning the ground for something. With a her eyes closed she made the sound of an owl call and Pig flew instantly to her.

"Traitor," Ron mumbled under his breath as Pig hooted happily in York's hand.

"Well now that everyone is here," York said reaching into her coat pocket, "We can get going."

York scribbled a note on a scrape of parchment tied it to Pig's leg and let him take off into the sky, "Hope you don't mind Ron," York said smiling.

"No I don't," he said crossing his arms.

York pulled out a small box and threw it to Harry, he caught it and read the label.

Mr. Harry Potter   
Weasley's Residence   
About to leave...

Harry turned the package over and read;

S.W.A.L.K.

Harry hid the back of the package from Ron's eyes and tore it open quickly, again there was just a tiny card inside;

Smash the bubble, so we can get going...

He glanced over to York, who nodded for him to continue. Harry lifted the tiny bubble over his head and smashed it on the ground. Again, nothing happened in front of them. Then York squeaked loudly and disappeared; Ginny looked to where York had been standing; Harry began searching for the tiny butterflies; Ron stared at both of them like they were morons.

"What are you looking for, Harry?" Ron questioned, as Harry walked around the garden staring close to the ground.

"The Monarchs," Harry answered, keeping his eyes to the ground, "That's how we're getting to the safe house."

"Really?" Ginny questioned beginning her own search, "She has her own Monarchs?"

"Yeah. What's so different about that?" Harry questioned, looking over at them.

"Monarchs are expensive," Ron said quickly, "I doubt Malfoy could afford one."

"They're that expensive?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I hear that only royalty ever experienced even riding them," Ron said, still staring at them strangely.

A bright orange butterfly landed on Ron's shoulder; he looked down at it in disgust; right before he was going to crush it Ginny scooped it up and held it in her hand.

"It's bad luck to crush any butterfly," Ginny said, gently holding it in her hand.

"Too true, too true," a voice echoed in Ginny's ear. She looked around trying to locate the owner of the voice.

But before Ginny even had the slightest idea of where the voice was coming from, she disappeared, along with her trunk. The butterfly flew closer to Harry and landed on his head.

Ron gasped and ran towards Harry, "That butterfly made Ginny disappear!" he yelled about to snatch it off Harry's head.

"Stop Ron," Harry protested. Stepping back quickly he recognized York's power, "York's controlling the butterfly so we can travel."

"Oh, really?" Ron said in disbelief, "Well then tell her to make me disappear too."

"All right, she'll understand this," Harry thought to himself, ever since Harry's opened the Chamber of Secrets he found it easier to speak Parselmouth. He just had to clear his throat a certain way.

In Parselmouth:

York can you hear me?

_ Yes..._

Ron doesn't think you can make him disappear.

_ Oh really.... I'll have to change that, I think he doesn't like me?_

He just doesn't trust you.

_ Why is that?_

I dunno, maybe he's scared of you.

_ That's possible. Well, I'll make him disappear._

Back to english;

"She says that she'll make you disappear," Harry said looking at him.

"All right then, I'm waiting," Ron said, crossing his arms; nearly instantly after he'd said that there was a snapping sound and Ron disappeared.   
Harry looked left and right, "I'm waiting," he said to the butterfly. Another snapping crackling sound and Harry disappeared.

Opening his eyes slowly, Harry found that he was in his own small bubble. His trunk, along with Hedwig's cage and his broomstick, were sitting next to him. It was rather roomy, even though he couldn't see anything around him except white walls.

York's voice began to echo through in the white room, "Harry, Ron, Ginny, no need to fear, I have to put you in these bubbles for awhile because I can't even let you know where the safe house is. Please understand. We'll be there in 2 hours, 6 minutes, and 35 seconds, make that 34, no, 33... you get it?" York explained. She sounded like a flight attendant, "If you need anything; a pillow, medicine, food, whatever, just let me now by pushing the buttons which should now be coming out of the walls."

A panel opened in the wall revealing hundreds of buttons, each button labeled a different thing 'Water', 'Books', 'Drawing Pencils', 'Red Rose'. Every single useless object anyone could ever think of, even a 'Rubber Duck'.

Harry, noticing a button labeled 'Inflatable Settee', he reached up and pushed it. Instantly, a bright green inflatable settee flew from above Harry's head, and floated softly to the ground.

"Well, Hedwig," Harry said, talking to his snowy white owl, "We'll be at Hogwarts, and then for the holidays we'll be able to come back here. It's overwhelming isn't it? I never thought we'd leave Privet Drive. It feels wonderful doesn't it?"

Hedwig hooted loudly. She tried to flap her wings, but since her cage was still locked it was a failure. Harry chuckled at her disgusted hoot, then unlocked her cage for her. She darted out and flapped around the white room. It was hard to see the boarder line of the walls, and Hedwig hit them with irritated shrieks.

The time flew by rather quickly. Harry had ordered three cups of hot chocolate, along with a banana split, and a bucket of chocolate frogs.

There was a loud ringing, like a massive bell, "Please keep your hands, feet, and other body parts inside the bubble as we pull to a full stop," York said in a flight attendant accent, "Thank you for riding air Yorkshire, come again, come again."

The white walls disappeared, and Harry felt himself falling. He dropped several feet, and landed on a soft bed. Outside there was a large clear lake; nothing but water for miles and miles.

There were several muffled complaints from the room next to Harry's. He opened to door slowly to see Ron kneeling on the carpet. The knees in his jeans were torn and scraped slightly. Ginny sat up on the island counter top, hitting her head on a light fixture.

"Do you know where we are?" Ginny asked, climbing onto a bar stool.

"No," Harry said looking out of a sliding glass door, "I've never seen a place like this."

Nor had Ron or Ginny. The living quarters were small, like a house for one. But outside there were large slabs of concrete, a green painted fence, then around that there was nothing but water.

There was a massive length of docks, where hundreds of boats were tied. There were patches of grass where the concrete ended. A tiny house with five windows surrounding it sat on the concrete. There was a dark green pavilion where two picnic tables lounging in the shade.

Harry open the glass door, and stepped outside in the sunshine. There was a basketball net mounted on the sloped roof of the shack. The shack itself was covered with white siding, which was extremely bright in the sunlight.

Harp music filled their ears. Harry dashed around the side of the house to see York sitting there on a wooden fence post, playing a tiny harp. Ron and Ginny caught up with him, even though they were off their guard when Harry had run off.

"Harp music calms the water," York said to herself as she played slightly, "I hate harps."

With that she threw it as far as she could into the lake. It reflected several rays of sunlight as it's golden base crashed into the water and sunk deeply in to the lake.

"Welcome Harry, Ron, Ginny," York said gesturing to the place around her, "Welcome to your new safe house. For fourteen years now I've lived here, helping those wrongfully accused, and those who need shelter and protection. But only recently have I myself been able to come down and enjoy it."

York stood up on the fence post and walked across like like a tightrope, "Harry, you will find someone important to you here," she said with a smile, "Your godfather came to me awhile ago. He's still here, until he heard you were in danger at Hogwarts then I lent him my Monarchs so he could travel there quickly."

"Snuffles?" Harry asked out of habit. He still didn't know if he should say Sirius.

"Snuffles?! He's thought of some stranger name in the past though," York giggled at the thought, "Lolobell."

"Lolobell?" Ron asked.

"Yes, Sirius calls me Lolobell," York explained, "I got that name a long time ago. When a bright pink flower in Hermology tired to eat my hair; Well lets have some fun, we've got a month until we have to get to Diagon Alley."

"Can you get Sirius for me?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Oh sure, he's probably playing with Quat," York said jumping down, "I'll have to catch him."   
Without a moment of notice York turned into a large chestnut coloured horse, and galloped across a short section of grass, before leaping over a long chunk of concrete, and landing safely on another patch of grass.

There was a fence there, extremely high, and inside Harry could see several other magical creatures. Buckbeak the hippogriff was standing inside the fence, along with what appeared to be multicoloured pixies, and three golden unicorns. Several moments later horses hooves trampled across the grass. The chestnut coloured horse leaped the fence carrying a black dog on her back.

The black dog jumped down from York's back, and York turned into a long haired collie. Ron and Ginny both gasped while the familiar black dog, apparently Sirius and the tan collie were playing with each other.

York turned into a human and the black dog jumped up into her arms, "Little Sirius always seems to chase the magical creatures when he's bored," York said scowling him, "Come on Sirius, your godson is hear to see you."

Sirius transformed into a human and looked up at York mischievously. She sniggered slightly still holding him, then she let her arms dropped quickly and he fell to the ground.

With a scowl, Sirius stood up and walked towards Harry, "It's nice to see you again," he said, opening his arms for a hug. Harry overcome with emotion leaped forward and hugged him tightly

"I'm glad you're alive," Harry said, whilst hugging his godfather.

"I'm not dying yet," Sirius replied, with a slight sort of snigger, "Welcome to my home. This is why I could never tell you where I was. It's protected all the time. How was the trip?"   
  
Ginny let out a loud scream and clutched her fist to her mouth, she never knew about Sirius and the last she'd heard of him he was still a convicted murderer. It had been two years but she still could recognize him. No ones escaped from her mouth she just trembled in fright.

York darted over and put her hands on her shoulders, "You have nothing to fear," she said calming her down. York reached behind her and made another feather appear. She pressed it onto Ginny's mouth and she instantly relaxed and fell into York's arms.

"No need to fear Ron she's just been put to sleep," York said lifting Ginny up easily, "We'll have to explain to her in the morning."

"Alright," Ron said agreeing to her even though he was scowling. York carried Ginny back into the house and reappeared almost instantly.

"Your birthday is soon isn't it?" Sirius said trying to get back into conversation with Harry, "July 31?"

"Harry I need a word with your godfather for a moment," York said before Harry could respond to Sirius' question.

Harry nodded and looked around the landscape, "Can we go swimming," he asked her.

"Yessum sure you can," she said smiling, "Be careful though, the water can get deep quickly."

Harry hit Ron's shoulder and brought him inside.

"Well that explained a lot," Ron said as they entered the building, Ginny was fast asleep on the couch and Ron seemed more nervous them before.

"Explains what?" Harry asked as they lifted Ginny off the couch to reveal the buttons.

"I always forget Harry, I'm sorry." Ron said turning over one of the cushions, "York just turned into two different animals on her own will."

"Yeah so?" Harry said pushing the button labeled 'Day at the Beach'.

"Animagus can only turn into one creature one will," Ron explained.

"And since she turned into two she's???" Harry questioned looking at Ron in confusion.

"How do I put this," Ron thought a moment, "Well it's impossible for a human to turn into two different animals without transfiguration, she's not human, she's well dead," Ron said casually.

"She's dead? Then how can I see her?" Harry asked more stunned then ever, "She's not a ghost, she's still got skin and bones."

"I dunno what's going on, but she can't be alive she turned into a horse then a dog without using a wand she's dead," Ron said trying to piece together facts.

"Let's just ask Hermione when we see her in Diagon Alley," Harry said trying to change the subject quickly. They quickly changed into swim shorts and went outside to the beach.

-----

"Are you going to tell him?" Sirius questioned, looking over his shoulder. Harry and Ron were safety out of site before he'd begun speaking, York walked behind Sirius there was a flash of light and an older woman stood in her place, she had the same eyes as York but her hair had changed drastically, all the brown strains had fallen out and were replaced with fiery red.

"Not yet. He can't see me in this form, so I have nothing to fear about that," the older woman said, "I can't stay forever Sirius, so I'd like you to officially adopt Harry before I leave."

Sirius was shocked at this, and stared her her strangely, "What did James say to that?"

"He wouldn't answer me when I asked," she said with a smile. The gray stood out in her hair and her eyes smiled happily at Sirius, "My hair is changing. I'll have to change back soon."

"When are you going to tell him?" Sirius questioned looking back at her.

"When I have to, for right now I am Governess Yorkshire," she answered, snapping her fingers, The older woman's gray hair and semi wrinkled skin melted and York's normal appearance reformed but, for a strange reason her hair remained fiery red.

"So clever to use your best grandmother's maiden name," Sirius said.

"I figured that Petunia wouldn't have mentioned it in her house," York said. She cleared her throat and imitated Petunia, Harry's aunt, "Just because your mother favorite children doesn't mean I'm letting you set foot in this house, your a disgrace to the family name you horrid wretch."

Sirius laughed and so did she, "My time is limited, but I love being here with him," York said with a sigh, "I'd better join them swimming, they'll get suspicious."

"Be careful Lolobell," Sirius said, grabbing her shoulder lightly, "You're strong now, but don't let false emotions surround you. Be the honest, caring, competitive person you always were, and everything will be fine."

"And you, Sirius," York said turning around, "Or, should I say, Snuffles...?" 


	10. Don't Say That Name!

010SN

Chapter Ten

Don't Say That Name!

Swimming was a wonderful experience that day. They came back inside with burnt faces and shoulders, smelling of coconut suntan lotion and fish. 

Even though Harry wasn't the best swimmer, he still enjoyed himself greatly. The sand was light brown the water was dark blue, where ever they were (since he still wasn't sure exactly) the water surrounding them was fresh water and didn't sting the little cuts one would get on the bottom of their feet from stepping on twigs. 

Ginny had gotten up much more quickly then expected, York spent nearly a half an hour explaining to her why she didn't have to fear Sirius, and whom had really killed Harry's parents. 

She then joined them on the beach, sticking close to land and trying to tan slightly. Ginny had grown a lot over the school year, she no longer looked like a little girl. 

"What happened to your stomach," Ginny asked as she noticed a large white spot on York's tan stomach. 

York shuddered slightly, like she'd swallowed something disgusting, "Well, you see, I got stabbed with a wand," York blurted out quickly. Ron stopped inches before throwing a large ball of mud and Ginny and listened to her. 

"Someone stabbed you with a wand," he asked in confusion. 

"It was a duel," York explained, "Once they realized that spells didn't work, they took measures into their own hands turned the tip of their wand into a small blade and stabbed me, all the way through to my back." 

"Who was it," Harry asked climbing out of the water. 

"Lord Voldemort," she said casually, Ron and Ginny both flinched and Harry remained un-phased. 

"You fought Lord Voldemort and lived?" Harry asked, still thinking about what Ron had said, about York being dead. 

"Well, you see, I did something extremely noble, I gave up my life for something so I'm still here now," she said smiling, without a word reached over and brushed her hand against Harry cheek. 

He turned to her and noticed a familiar glimmer in her eyes, which showed she was extremely happy and he to smiled at her. 

"You're dead then right," Ginny asked sitting next to her in the sand. 

"In one way of speaking," York answered, "That's why you'll noticed my abilities are much different then any witch or wizard. Remember when I de-gnomed your garden, that's one of my abilities, very powerful wave manipulation, I also have the ability to communicate Parselmouth." 

York didn't appear to want to speak more, , Harry and Ron returned to the water, Ginny followed slowly and York sat on the beach reading a massive book (she had conjured out of no where). 

A large black dog came paddling through the water around two o'clock holding what appeared to be a newspaper. He trotted up the beach and dropped the soaking wet paper in York's lap. She yelped and scratched Sirius' ears playfully. York then closed her book and turned into her collie form, she looked much more proper sitting next to Sirius with his shaggy black fur. 

They glanced at each other as Harry turned to see them both coming, if dogs had the ability to smile, Harry was sure that both Sirius and York were smiling at him. He smiled back and dived back underneath the water. 

Night came far to quickly for them, that day seemed to slip by faster then the train ride home from Hogwarts ever had. York and Sirius refused to turn back into humans, it seemed to them that it was more fun running around being dogs. York did though pulling several sleeping bags out of the mini house so that they could sleep. 

Sirius fell asleep at the foot of Harry's sleeping bag, while York paced around looking up at the sky and looking down onto the concrete. 

"What's the matter," Sirius asked yawning loudly. 

"I'm just not tired yet," York said walking around in a circle and finally laying down, "You wouldn't understand being alive." 

"No I suppose I wouldn't," Sirius added turning away from her. 

Harry, Ron, and Ginny couldn't understand this of course, Sirius and York hadn't changed back into humans. 

"Being dead, I only need at a maximum twenty minutes to recharge then I'm full for the entire day," she stated nudging him in the back of the head with her long dog nose. 

"Go jump in the lake then," Sirius suggested weakly. York snorted out of her dog nose and did what she was told, she ran down the dock at full speed barking occasionally as she went, and jumped right into the water. 

Harry woke up and put on his glasses to see the dog version of York paddling around in the water. Ginny and Ron both appeared to regain consciousness and saw see too. 

Ginny laughed as York climbing up onto the beach, she was dripping wet and looked extremely happy. She stepped down the stairs and onto the dock, "Was that fun?" she questioned, taking a few steps closer. Ron and Harry stood up and headed towards them. 

York barked a happy bark and walked behind Ginny nudging the back of her leg so she would jump in. 

"Well..." Ginny said thinking about jumping. She didn't realize it, but Ron had crept down the stairs behind her and with a quick dash scooped her up into his arms. 

"Somebody is going to get wet!" he said clearly. Ginny thrashed around in his arms, but it was futile. 

"Let me go Ron!" she yelled, trying to kick her way free. Ron slowly walked towards the end of the dock and threw Ginny in on her back. 

There was a clomping of footsteps, and as Ron was turning around to see what was going on, Harry crashed into him and Ron flew nearly headfirst into the water. 

Ginny swam up first and yelled, "Ron, you pillock!' but to her surprise, Ron was no longer standing on the dock. Harry waved to her when Ron's head came out of the water. 

"Harry watch-!" Ron said suddenly, trying to warn him. But it was to late. York had come up behind him, head butted him, and splash! Harry had joined the soaking wet pajama club. 

Ron, York, and Ginny watched where Harry had landed in the water. The ripples cleared and the lake was once again glassy, but when Harry didn't resurface, they all grew concerned. Sirius was now standing on the dock, he whimpering slightly and seemed to be talking to York in some dog language. 

York didn't waste anytime. She backed up ran off the end of the dock, turned human before she hit the water and dived deep into the lake. 

"Help me!" Harry yelled inside his head. A large, slime-covered, tentacle-like hand was strapped around his wrist. Forcefully, he yanked at it trying to free himself. He opened his eyes underwater, and although everything looked extremely blurry, he could see the outline of it on his pale skin. His glasses had slipped off his face, and his vision had got even worse. 

The water was growing cold. Harry was sure they were near the bottom of the lake by now. He shut his eyes, beginning to feel tired. With one last tug and kick, his head slumped down on his shoulder. He stopped struggling, and fell limp. 

"Grizabella! Get your booty up here!" a loud voice roared from under the water. If it had been on T.V, they would have used subtitles. Slowly, the tentacle began to lift Harry to the surface. 

"I told you to capture any evil that landed in the lake! How dare you, Grizabella, hurt this boy?!" the same voice yelled. York appeared, she looked extremely disapproving, and shock her finger underwater at Grizabella. 

"I'm sorry, mistress," Grizabella said, still only lifting her slime covered arms towards her. She was a large creature which enjoyed the blackness of the colder waters she was nearly impossible to see in the dark lake. Harry floated in her grip and she nudged him towards her. 

"I will not punish you," York said comforting her, "It was a mistake, but do not attack this boy again!" 

Grizabella released Harry and York took him gently. 

"Yes, mistress, I promise I will never hurt him again." Grizabella disappeared into the murky depths of the water. 

Making sure she was gone, York swam as fast as she could towards the surface of the water, holding Harry above her, "Come on, boy," she pleaded inside her head, "I know you'll make it." 

They broke the surface together, Ron, Ginny, and the human form of Sirius where standing their waiting. 

"Harry!" Sirius yelled, as York lifted him out of the water to Sirius. 

"Once he coughs up the water, he'll be OK," York paused and laughed slightly. 

"What's the matter with you?" Sirius asked, stepping several steps back, thinking that the water might have made her insane. 

"No, it's not that," York said, nearly reading his mind, "I'm a hundred percent concerned about Harry. I was just thinking about when you joined me, Sirius. How much trouble Grizabella gave you down there!" 

Grizabella had caught Sirius much like he'd caught Harry, when Buckbeak landed on York's island, Grizabella pulled him under the water (following her orders to attack those who weren't approved of) and since he was set free, Grizabella had grown to fancy him. 

Sirius blushed at her laughter, but turned all his attention to Harry. Harry weakly opened his eyes. Everything was extremely blurry. Someone put his glasses on his face, and he jumped back, seeing his godfather staring at him. 

"That thing in the lake... dragged me down," Harry said quickly, not waiting to catch all of his breath. 

"It's OK, Harry," York said, climbing up out of the water, "Grizabella doesn't mean any harm. She's protecting the lake from anything that would want to harm this place. Now that she knows you, she'll never pull you down again." 

York laughed again quietly, while Harry got to his feet and coughed up several cups of lake water. 

"It tastes like fish," Harry said, coughing again with disgust. 

"We'd better go inside and dry off," Sirius said, ushering them towards the small cabin. York took out her long wand, made a towel appear out of her hand, and gave it to Harry. 

"If you don't dry off, your hair will be terrible in the morning," York said with a smile. 

"It doesn't matter," Harry said, rubbing his head with the towel, "It's always messy anyway." 

York sighed, "Just like your father," she mumbled to herself. Harry caught her speech and turned to her again. 

"You knew my dad?" he questioned, looking at her. York slapped her hand over her mouth, she turned to Sirius who too looked rather nervous about something. Harry stared at her confused, drying his hair with the towel. 

"Well, Harry," York began thinking for the right words, "This might be hard to believe but I did go to school with your dad. We were close friends, so to speak." 

There was a short pause, then Harry asked, "You must have known my mum, Lily, then too?" He sounded extremely hope. He didn't know a lot about his mother, except for the fact that she was Aunt Petunia's sister. 

When Harry mentioned his mother's name, York automatically smacked herself in the face. 

"Yes I knew her too," York replied rubbing the side of her face, "Just don't say her name, all right?" 

"Why?" Harry questioned. Sirius got to his feet and headed towards Harry quickly. 

"We should go now," he said, pushing Harry away. 

"Why can't I say Lily?" Harry asked. York this time kicked the side of the dock, and yelped lightly in pain. Sirius brought Harry and Ginny. Ron was gestured to follow but once Sirius turned his back to him Ron hopped back down onto the deck, and towards York. 

"Lily!" he commanded softly. York did a perfect back flip and landed on her feet. 

"Don't say that name!" York commanded fiercely. 

"Oh you mean... Lily," Ron said, smugly enjoying himself as York's knees went out and she crumpled onto the wooden planks. 

"Please, Ron, stop," she pleaded weakly, standing up again. Ron stopped and turned to leave. 

"I still don't trust you, but I'll be kind," Ron said heading towards the cabin. York rubbed her back with both hands. 

"Good thing, I almost blew my cover. A bit more of that, and I would have a ton of explaining to do," York said still massaging her back. She turned and looked up into the sky, "James, your image still hangs in the stars, and could make anyone fall in love with night. I just wish you were here, Harry wishes you were here. I want us to trade places at times if it's possible. But I still think we should let Sirius adopt Harry and let them live here." 

Several stars in a sky shined brightly in disgust and a small tear ran down York's face, "What makes you so afraid? Harry will always know that we are his parents, but I can't send him back to my sister when someone else has the same capabilities to protect him and love him. Why do you always disagree with that!" 

The stars glew red in fury York scowled at them, "We will talk of this later," she smiled a tearful smile and happily ran up to her own cabin. 


	11. All Alone

011AA

Chapter Eleven

All Alone

Harry awoke late that morning. The sun was nearly above them, so he guessed that it was around noon. He stretched and began looking around. The sleeping bags appeared useless, since it was so warm outside. Both Ron and Ginny had kicked them off in their sleep.

The waves crashed against the shore weakly, and a soft breeze began to bend the leaves on the willow trees. The cabin looked uninhabited and silent. Harry got up off the ground and headed towards it.

As he was about to touch the door, he realized that there was a piece of paper taped to his shirt. He pulled it off with little effort and read.

_ Dear Harry,_   
_ Your godfather and I are not in the safe highland any longer. We've decided it was for the best if we left you alone to be with your friends. You will find everything you need in the cabin, if you want to get anywhere their is Floo Powder in my large Chinese flower pot._   
_ Be careful for the magical creatures. All their food has been fed to them so you need not worry over their well-being. But they can become restless DO NOT LET THEM OUT OF THEIR CAGE!_   
_ If you run out of Floo Powder (for any particular reason), just push the button on the bottom of the settee, it'll refill my pot. Your birthday cake is in the refrigerator, eat it whenever you like. And if you must know, I got you a present. It's underneath of silverware in the drawer next to the sink._

Harry looked over at the drawer and continued to read;

_ We will meet again, in less time then you think. If you want to invite your friend Hermione Granger feel free (I heard about her from Ginny). But she'll have to use the Floo Powder and say the password; tell her in advance that the password is 'Prongs'._

He paused again and reread the word 'Prongs' it was his father's nickname back at Hogwarts.

_ You might have to send her some Floo Powder too. There are small boxes in the closet in the bedroom._   
_ If you have any questions, just send your owl. She knows where to find me. -Yorkshire and Sirius_

Harry was still pondering the thought of his fathers name, but ignored it temporarily, and looked inside the silverware drawer. True enough, once he lifted the spoons and forks up, there was a handle to a door that could be pulled open.

There was an elegant box inside, wrapped in gold paper. There was a small card on top of a large emerald green shimmering bow. He tore the paper off quickly to reveal a message like the others he'd received.

You'll have to find the next clue to get closer to your present;

Think of a place where people could hide,   
where a first touchdown meant nothing but a surprise.

Harry thought it over quickly and read it again, he recognized 'touchdown' was where one of them was 'touched down', not a rugby touchdown.

"Well, Ron was on the carpet, Ginny was on the counter, and I was in there," Harry repeated, thinking aloud. Nothing but surprise could mean his present, and someone could hide underneath a bed.

He walked into the bedroom, and pulled up the blankets. Sure enough, there was another identical package. He ripped off the paper and again there was a little card with another clue on it.

These clues made Harry go to the oddest places one would think to find a package, one was on top of the ceiling fan, and another underneath the refrigerator, but when he was getting closer the clues grew harder until finally he reached the last poem.

This will be the last of my messages your present will appear before you once you can solve it.

If I had known what trouble you were bearing;   
What griefs were in the silence of your face;   
I would have been more gentle, and more caring,   
And tried to give you gladness for a space.   
I would have brought you warmth into the place   
If I had known.

Just answer this and your present will appear.

Harry thought about the poem and read it over, he didn't know who had hurt him at one time, or who'd hurt him and would feel sorry for it.

A loud yawn came from behind Harry, and he turned quickly to see Ron coming through the sliding glass door.

"Hey Harry," Ron said, stretching, "Did York make breakfast?"

"She's not here anymore," Harry said, reading the poem again.

"She's not here?" Ron asked, trying to confirm what he'd heard.   
Harry handed him the letter, and Ron read it with another yawn, "So we're all alone, then?" Ron asked, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"Uh huh," Harry nodded quietly, still staring down at the card, "Do you understand this?"

Ron read the poem and his eyes looked slightly confused, "Well, someone that wants to care about you... maybe Ginny sent it?" Ron said with a chuckle.

Harry blushed. He hadn't thought about Ginny, but he knew York sent it, but unsure if he should tell Ron.

"Um.... I don't think it was her," Harry said, as Ron gave him the card back. There was a long pause, "York sent it to me."

Ron looked irritated, "Really? She did?"

"Yeah. I just have to solve it and I'll get my birthday present," Harry explained.

"Oh yeah, your birthday!" Ron said, "It's this Monday isn't it?"

"Yeah, I think so," Harry said. He hadn't been counting down to his birthday really, "There's a cake in the fridge."

Ron headed over towards the fridge, yanked to door open, and stood there rather shocked. Harry looked through it over his shoulder and was too rather impressed.

There were three cakes inside the refrigerator (which was charmed to magically expand). One with Harry's head on it, one with Ron's, and one with Ginny's. Each little frosting picture moved, and shouted Happy Birthday!

There was a small note taped onto the shelf in the fridge;

I've been making cakes all my life, this is nothing. - Yorkshire

"You hungry?" Ron asked reaching for his cake.

"Let's eat!" Harry and Ron took their cakes out of the fridge and proceeded to eat them with their hands. 


	12. Do You Quarrel Sir?

012QS

Chapter Twelve

Do You Quarrel Sir?

The next several weeks on the highland were extremely happy; one of the best in Harry's life. Hermione couldn't attend their nearly endless party, she on 'vacation' according to her letter. Even though Harry and Ron already knew she was spending several weeks with Viktor Krum the Bulgarian Seeker, whom she met last year when the Triwizard Tournament was held at Hogwarts.

Ron scowled slightly after reading her letter, "She's spending time with Viktor," Ron said in a mocking voice, "And she doesn't even bother to tell us. Like we don't know already! That's the problem with her; she treats us like we're to stupid to understand anything, just because she's read however many hundreds of books!"

He continued ranting and raving. Harry laughed at him behind his back. Ron was getting very carried away with it.

"Jealous," Harry said, watching his friends back and turning to leave.

"Huh?" Ron questioned immediately, spinning around and staring at him. Harry could feel an intense stare on his back, he relaxed, turned around, and looked into his friend's eyes.

"Did I say something?" Harry asked, looking at Ron and making his eyes look innocent.

"You did. Tell me!" Ron commanded, trying to stare him down.

"Oh... it wasn't anything important," Harry said, ignoring his friend's angry glare. He turned again and headed towards the sliding glass door, "I was just saying that you're jealous."

Harry remained calm and continued to walk towards the door.

Ron followed him with his eyes, "What am I?" Ron asked, his temper was flaring but he wanted to make sure he'd heard right before he strangled his best friend to death.

Harry slowly put his hand on the sliding glass door and pulled it open a crack, "Somebody is jealous," Harry mocked in a singsong voice.

With that said, Harry yanked the door open and darted out onto the concrete. Ron's eyes quickly flared as he bolted after him, faster then he'd ever run before.

Harry, using his dodging skills he'd picked up from being chased after Dudley, darted quickly, trying to find somewhere out of Ron's reach. Ron was also a relatively fast runner, as he too had been picked on when he was little. With a dive, Ron grabbed for Harry's shoulders and they tumbled onto the ground. Crashing into the fence that held York's magical creatures.

Quickly getting the upper hand, Ron pinned Harry to the ground and looked down at him with a dirt covered face.

"Apologize," he commanded. Harry tried to struggle and kick himself free, but when he realized it was useless he gave up and looked up at his friend.

"I'll apologize when you admit something," Harry said, still allowing Ron to pin him into the grass.

"What?" Ron asked, squeezing Harry's shoulders.

"You have to admit that you love Hermione," Harry said, smirking slightly. Ron flushed magenta, but didn't respond. Harry chuckled, and when Ron was distracted, kicked him. Ron tumbled off of Harry, and slid across the grass.

"Well? I'm waiting," Harry said, leaning towards him.

"Um... Well," Ron said, blushing even most then before, "I've never thought about it."

"Yeah right, you pervert," Harry said hitting him in the head, "You've been trying to get into her trousers for a long time."

"No I haven't!" Ron said jumping to his feet. Harry leaped up and they stared at each other.

"Don't lie," Harry said, pointing at him, "I've seen the way you look at her."

Ron blushed, but didn't answer. His hands clenched at his sides and he looked like he was going to punch him. Harry saw this and was on his guard.

"Stop it, Ron!" Ginny said, running up to him, "Why don't you just admit it? I heard you saying her name in your sleep!"

Ron stared down at Ginny, and now all his anger turned onto her. There was a chortle that broke his stare on her. Harry was laughing so hard he was holding his sides.

"I'm sorry," Harry said between gasps of breath, "I won't laugh anymore... I promise."

There was a brief moment of silence, then Harry and Ginny burst out laughing at the same time.

Ron's lips turned up a little bit, and he un-clenched his fists. Harry stopped laughing and was gasping deeply for breath. 


	13. A Very Close Call

013CC

Chapter Thirteen

A Very Close Call

"Just act nature, Snuffles," York said as she walked Sirius down the busy street in Diagon Alley. Several small children would walk by saying 'doggie, doggie' or 'look at the puppy!' and Sirius did his best to act playful and nice.

York had her wand tucked up her sleeve and could, at any instant, teleport Sirius to safety where no dementor would be able to hurt him.

They entered Flourish & Blotts books shop, and York acted casually, looking around for the books she'd be needing when the term began again. Sirius grew more nervous and looked around sharply.

York pulled out the one of the teal envelopes that Mrs. Weasley had given her, and handed them to the clerk. "I'll be needing all of these listed," she said, staring around.

"Well, Mrs. Yorkshire, I'm sure we'll have everything here... lets see, A Teacher's Guide to Dark Arts 1 - 7, These won't be coming cheep madam." The clerk said, running into the back room and pulling out the books.

"These will be paid for by Professor Dumbledore, head of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," York said patting Sirius lightly on the head, "If you haven't been informed though-."

"Oh, I have been madam," the clerk said, interrupting her, "But, you see, I heard that there would be a man showing up for the Defense Against Dark Art's Books."

"I am here to pick them up for him," York said reaching for the books, "You see, he is quiet busy this time of year barely will have time to get the castle before class resumes."

"Yes, Yes, I understand," the clerk said nodding his head, "Here you go."

York smiled lightly at him and picked up, while still clutching onto Sirius' leash, she nearly lost her balance when someone balanced the books into her hands.

"Thank you," York said still struggling slightly. A girl with long, bushy hair helped balanced the books for her.

"It's no problem," she said with a smile, "I'm Hermione Granger. What's your name?"

"Yorkshire," she answered sitting down on the floor, "I've heard about you from Ginny Weasley, I'm Harry Potter's governess."

Hermione smiled at her, and helped her leave the shop, "Can you make things appear in your hand?" she asked suddenly catching York off guard.

"Why yes, I can. Who told you that?" she asked, handing half the books to her so she could hold them.

"Ron," Hermione said, laughing slightly, "He sounded scared of you."

"We've... had our differences, so to speak," York said with a sigh, "I really mean no harm. Do you know about Snuffles?"

Sirius barked which showed York that she did, Hermione nodded and they headed over to an open table at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. York now began to look nervous. Her eyes moving quickly through the whole town square looking for people that might be from the Ministry.

"Hermione," York said, looking more nervous then ever, "You have to swear that you never saw me here."

She looked confused at first, "I will. Why, what's the matter?" she asked, watching York's eyes.

"Just one of those feelings you get after being dead," York said, shivering slightly.

"You're dead?!" Hermione asked. She'd read about those who had died then been give a chance at life to do something that was right.

"Yes. I've been dead for awhile now, but I'm still here because I was granted a strong wish," York said, her eyes darted more frequently around in their sockets. Like she was expecting someone to come running up with a wand in their hand.

"Why are you still here?" Hermione asked York, who was still almost shaking in nervousness.

"I have to finish something," she said calmly, "But right now, Hermione, I must leave you here. All right?"

Hermione nodded and stood up. There were some screams coming from behind her, and there stood a small hoard of Ministry members all appearing to look for someone.

The colour drained from York's face. Sirius was sitting underneath the table shivering. York knelt down and patting his head, "It'll be ok, we'll just get going," she assured him.

"Excuse me, madams," one of the Ministry members heading towards them said. She smiled politely and looked up at him. He looked almost like a police officer with dark blue robes and a badge on his chest, "Have you seen anything strange around here? Our detectors show that a wanted criminal is in this area. We've been asking around."

"There hasn't been anything strange around here," York lied, patting her nervous dog on the head, "I do hope you find whomever you're looking for."

"If you see anything please keep me informed," he said, scurrying away. York let out a breath of relief.

"That was too close!" Hermione said, looking at York with concern, "You'd better get going."

"Thank you, Hermione, but please remember; Do not tell anyone!" she warned, standing up to leave. Several Ministry members watched her strangely as she left the table walking her dog away from the crowd.

"Nothing to fear, Snuffles," York said as she hurried up her pace, "We'll have to go see Remus."

"Madam," another member of the Ministry said running up towards her, York froze and turned to smile, she was close to the exit of Diagon Alley and couldn't wait until she got there, "If you wouldn't mind madam we need to test your dog."

"Why on earth would have to do that?" York asked, trying to sound hurt.

"Standard procedure, Miss," he said pulling his wand out. Sirius darted behind York who had her own wand ready to attack.

"You will not touch my dog, he has a fear of wands since he was a pup, raised him myself since he was two years old. I'm afraid, sir, that I will not allow you to do this," she said sternly, making her point perfectly clear.

"If you don't let me test your dog then I'm afraid we will have to take you in," he said reaching for the shoulder of her robes. York bent down picked up Sirius and jumped back.

"Sir! I am not going to allow this, this dog comes from my home, the RJ cloud to be precise," she said smugly, "And as you already know, I'm here on a mission. If my mission is interrupted then I'll just have to...." York stopped, The guard lost all the colour in his face.

"Forgive me, madam, I will do you no harm," he bowed and ran away as fast as he could in the opposite direction. 


	14. Back to Diagon Alley

014DA It has been recorded that throughout the history of magic, whenever someone became diseased, their souls would travel up into the sky and would remain in the clouds forever.   
Under certain circumstances (we've been told), some spirits may return to the Earth in the form of Maelstroms, Maelstroms are creatures with the soul of a witch or wizard. They have the ability to contract wing out of their back, and can possess many other un-natural abilities.   
These Maelstroms can only remain on Earth until their task is completed. These tasks can be saying goodbye to loved ones, or telling someone that you love them.   
Only fifteen Maelstroms have been allowed to leave their cloud so far in this century.   
A Maelstroms' cloud is the most important part of a Maelstrom. The cloud gives them their rank and possession. Also, they tell the world how urgent their mission is and if they get into the way there could be many consequences. The three main cloud systems are Q.P. , L.M. , and R.J. RJ are the only for Maelstroms, one mission of life or death. Q. P. tend to be for a husband or wife's last chance to say Good bye, I love you. L. M are usually children that have died, leaving their parents in grief. They can sometimes return and tell them not to be sad, because they're happy where they are in the sky.   
Out of all three cloud systems, RJ are by far the most powerful. Only three Maelstroms ever left an RJ cloud, only one of the three was ever discovered, his name was Crimson Straw. He was so determined to save his family that he nearly destroyed several states in the United States; Mount Saint Helen exploded when he couldn't think of what else to do. He killed hundreds of non-magic-folk, along with his own family, who joined him back up in the sky.   
This information was received by us, when Mrs. Carly Malgus was aloud to drop her report on a publishers desk, who sent it straight to the Ministry to see if it was accurate.   
The other two Maelstroms still known to be alive in the world are both on powerful missions which Mrs. Carly stated she couldn't give the details in her writing, she simply said, "I'll never eat Botts Every Flavor of Beans again," and, "Remember who helped the boy live." 

__

--Anonymous

Chapter Fourteen

Back to Diagon Alley

"We said in the last week of hols we'd go," Ginny complained with her hands on her hips, "Hurry up! Mother is probably already waiting for us."

"Get off it," Ron said, messing up her hair, "Mum isn't going to care if we're a few minutes late."

Ginny threw some Floo Powder into York's fireplace and stepped inside, "Diagon Alley!" she instantly disappeared, still with a slight scowl on her face.

"She's been getting giddy about following rules. Maybe she'll turn into another Percy," Ron said, reaching into the Chinese pot with Shenlong painted on the side.

He casually threw it into the fire. It once again turned to a neon green and Ron stepped inside, "Diagon Alley!" he shouted, and he too instantly disappeared.

Harry flinched. He hadn't had the best experiences with Floo Powder. Last time, he'd ended up in Knockturn Alley, next to Diagon Alley, and it was filled with Dark Arts materials and other illegal things.

He grabbed a bigger handful then necessary and threw it into the flames. They shot up green and Harry stepped inside with a small flinch, "Diagon Alley!" he yelled, making sure he got it clear. With a tug, Harry felt himself fly into the air. The green flames around him were warm and pleasant. He tucked his elbows in, and began spinning faster and faster. When he opened his eyes, he was sitting in the bottom of a fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron.

They headed into Diagon Alley covered in soot and ash, and Mrs. Weasley ran up the them instantly, insisting on hugging all three of them.

"Where's York?" she asked, once they're sat down on a green painted bench.

"She had something to take care of, apparently," Ginny said, tossing some hair over her shoulder.

"You had adult supervision, of course?" Mrs. Weasley asked, leaning towards them slightly.

"Yes, Sirius was there the whole time," Harry lied, hoping that he had convinced her.

"Well, that's nice," Mrs. Weasley said, standing up and brushing off her robes, "We'll have to get a move on, I want to get you all home before dark."

Mrs. Weasley hurried them over to Gringotts. From there, they nearly had to run from shop to shop, restocking their potion kits and buying new books.

Harry's robes were again getting shorter, over the short months time on the highland Harry found himself growing faster then he ever did at the Dursley's. Mrs. Weasley shoved him into Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, while she scurried Ron and Ginny away to look at more books.

Madam Malkin greeted him politely, and walked him into the back. There was another girl standing on a stole getting a set of emerald green robes fitted to her. She smiled at Harry as he entered and said pleasantly, "Hallo," She had waist length brown hair and sparkling emerald eyes that Harry recognized nearly instantly.

"York?" he questioned quietly, while he stepped up onto another stole.

"York?" she asked in curiosity, "Nein, my, name, is, Victoria." She seemed to have a trouble with English. Her words came slowly to her. Harry noticed a rather large pendant hanging around her neck in the shape of a black dog.

Harry was certain that Victoria was really his Governess Yorkshire, but didn't say anything aloud while Madam Malkin fitted him with another black robe. Besides, maybe it wasn't her, after all York was famous in Harry's memory for having bright red hair that continuously changed lengths when she was in good of bad moods. And this girl was different. Her skin was extremely dark; but not African American, more like a dark tan, her brown hair stood out strangely like it was glowing. And her eyes were green, yes, but not Yorkshire's green. And York talked with a different accent then that; Victoria sounded more German that anything.

"Are, you, at, Hog-warts?" Victoria asked, spinning around on the stool like she was wearing a fancy gown.

"Yeah," Harry said solemnly, "My fifth year."

"Auch Ja, me, too," she said, jumping slightly, "Maybe, we'll, be, in the, same, Hause."

"I'm in Gryffindor," Harry said holding his arms out while he was getting measured.

"I'm, going, to get, sorted, with the, other first, years," she said slowly, looking in a cabinet for a different colour of fabric, "This one, next, please."   
She was holding a sunshine yellow circle of cloth in her arms and smiling, "Could, this one, be more, like a, dress?"

"Of course, dear," Madam Malkin said, taking the fabric from her hands.   
Harry looked out the window to see Mrs. Weasley waving her arms for him to hurry up. Madam Malkin finished quickly, Harry put his robes in his hands and dashed towards the door.

"Auf Wiedersehen!" she shouted, watching Harry leave.

"Yeah, Good bye!" he yelled back, dashing out the door. Mrs. Weasley yanked all three of them down the street.

"Mum, slow down," Ginny said, jumping over a pot-hole in the street.

"Can we stop somewhere," Ron asked, jogging to keep up with his mother.

"Dears, we'll have a wonderful meal when we get home. Now lets go!" she said, heading towards the exit of Diagon Alley.

"But, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said walking next to her, "I have to go back to the highland don't I?"

She stopped and looked around, "Harry, the Minestry has been extra careful lately, apparently," she leaned a little closer so she could whisper into Harry's ear, "the ministry sensed a criminal around here yesterday, and we can't be to careful, it might have been your godfather."

She reassumed standing position. It was only then that Harry notice that everyone was acting rather shaky. The entire time seemed to be going three hundred miles an hour, as people darted from shop to shop, scampering around, getting everything they needed.

There was a tingle in Harry's ear. It felt strangely relaxing at first, then a voice echoed inside his head, "Don't worry, I'd never let anything happen to Sirius, go with Mrs. Weasley. I'll see you on the train to Hogwarts." It was York's voice, Harry began speaking to himself, and supposed that York must have heard him.

"I'll just come with you Mrs. Weasley," Harry said, slowing down a bit, "If that's all right that is."

"Oh, of course, dear," she said, opening her handbag. She took out a small and rather shaggy pouch, and handed it to him, "Arthur said he'd make dinner tonight, then we'll leave for King's Cross the day after tomorrow."

Harry opened the pouch and his stomach churned. Floo Powder nearly filled it to it's brim. He sighed as they walked into the Leaky Cauldron.

"Wait a minute! What about his trunk, and Ron's, and Ginny's?" he suddenly asked himself. They hadn't taken anything with them besides themselves.   
"I'll see you on the train to Hogwarts."

York's message repeated in his head. He nodded again, understanding that she'd be taking their things to them. Harry took a handful of some Floo Powder and shouted, "The Burrow!" 


	15. Partners In Love

015PL

Chapter Fifteen

Partners In Love

"Do you remember Lily's favorite story, Remus?" York asked, sipping tea whilst leaning back in a ragged recliner.

"If your story was true, that you are Lily, then your favorite story was always, Altantis." Remus said, kinda of holding back information. He wasn't sure yet if it could trust this fifteen year old, red haired, rather familiar-looking person.

"Yes, Altantis," she said, pointing at him. She cleared her throat and began to sing lightly, "With light white wings, so high I soar, one day my love, I'll be there. With dancing swans and golden bees, there I will stay."

Remus remember the song and started singing with her, "....Fate links thee to me for ever and a day," they both stopped and smiled at each other.

"You are Lily," he said standing up. He stepped closer to her and then took the chair next to her. She smiled and took another sip of tea. Sirius was sleeping on the couch with was (like the rest of the furniture) moth eaten and shaggy.

York nodded, and touched the back of her neck. She aged quickly and turned into Lily as she would be if she were alive. Her eyes were just as bright, but wrinkles were engraved in the corners. Several strands of gray hair were flecked among the the dark red. She let out a dramatic sigh and stood up. Remus followed, and they gave each other a friendly hug.

"Do you remember that letter I got in my sixth year from my mother?" Lily asked, letting go of Remus slowly.

"It was on blue parchment; your favorite colour. You read it in the morning, and it was around April," it was strange that he suddenly remembered, remarkably in detail, everything that happened that day.

It had been a normal April day, the sun was low on the great hall ceiling, the owls came in, and one particular black owl had dropped a letter next to Lily's plate. It was their sixth year in Hogwarts. She smiled and nudged her head against James' shoulder. Tearing open the envelope she unfolded a piece of blue parchment, and briefly read it still smiling and beaming with enthusiasm. Her eyes gave the sadness away first, she dropped and letter and started crying. She ran from the table. Her sobs were quiet, but since Remus had stronger ears since he was bitten by the werewolf, he heard every aching gasp for breath as she ran from the great hall with incredible speed.

James watched her as she left, and grabbed the letter forcefully off her plate. He read it quickly. His jaw dropped and his chair crashed onto the floor as he stood up. His friends looked up at him, shocked, as he darted off the way Lily left.

"He ran after you, taking the letter with him, so we didn't even know until almost a week later..." Remus finished telling his story. Lily was again sitting in a chair. She sipped some more tea and a tear slipped down her cheek like a frozen crack in an icicle.

"Sirius found you two first, then woke up Peter and me and brought us to the Owlery. At first we never would have guessed it, but there you two were," Remus said taking his seat again also, "He told you about his Animagus ability and walked around the lake with you every night didn't he?"

Lily nodded her head, "It was my only comfort those nightly rides... just like the little girl Altantis' worries washed away when Pegasus let her ride on his back. And, just like Altantis, my father was far to important to me too. And he was killed. I slide into my shell for a long time. I didn't cry a lot, but my thoughts consumed all of my life and I hide in darkness. It took James two hours to find me that day. I was hidden too well, up in the dormitory under the floor boards." she explained, wiping a tear from her eye. Then her eyes flared an angry red, being an Maelstrom, it was much easier to change thoughts at rapid speeds, "You guys left me out of everything."

"What are you talking about?" Remus asked, concerned. Then she turned away, sadder then ever.

"You did, you know. I could have helped you," she said with a sob (also being a Maelstrom tends to make you act the way you wouldn't have when you died, despite the age you would have been), "With Animagi, with the Marauder's Map. Why did you never include me?"

Remus didn't answer. He tucked some sandy hair behind his ear, and got to his feet. Lily followed and glared at him like he was guilty of some crime. He paused for a moment, before walking over to Sirius and shaking him awake.

"What!?" Sirius snapped, weakly blinking several times.

"Lily wants to know why we didn't ask for her help, in making the Marauder's Map, and turning into Animagi." Remus explained, squeezing Sirius' shoulders. His jaw dropped, and he gulped weakly. Lily turned to him like a snake waiting to swallow a mouse.

"I'm waiting," she said sternly crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Well..." Sirius began weakly, trying to think of a good excuse, "James said that he didn't want to include you in the Animagi in case something went wrong and you'd be stuck like an animal for ever," Sirius spat out quickly, Lily caught every word but still continued glaring down at him.

"Really? Is that what happened Sirius? What about the Marauder's Map?" She asked, leering down at him, while she walked back and forth.

"You were a prefect at the time. We couldn't ask you... You would have turned us in," Remus answered for Sirius. He sat down next to his rather sleepy friend, and prayed inside his head that Lily would believe him.

"Do you think I would turn in my best friends?" Lily asked, walking over to the couch. Sirius winced, thinking that he was going to be hit in the head, but when Lily sat down next to him, he relaxed. Remus' ears perked up. A quiet sob. He turned to look at Lily, and she held her face in her hands.

"I have to go and talk to James," she sniffed, wiping her eyes on her sleeve. She took a vial out of her pocket covered with golden thread and jewels, "Sirius, drink this, and bring Harry's," - sniff- "stuff to the train tomorrow." Before they could ask any questions, Lily disappeared right in front of them.

@---@@@---@

"Name?" a stern male voice asked, high above the sky.

"Potter, Lily," she responded quickly.

"Mission status?" he asked firmly.

"Incomplete," it was like someone turned her into a robot.

"Reason of return?" the man asked.

"Must contact Potter, James," she responded.

"Proceed." It was like an invisible barrier was lifted from her head. She forced seven foot long silver and white wings out of her back, and flew across towards the RJ cloud.

"James!" she shouted, "James! I have to talk to you."

A shaded figure stepped forward. Lily stepped back, seeing that he was obviously angry with her. His brown eyes were now flared red and she didn't know how to approach him.

But his mood instantly changed, "Lily! You're back!" he trotted forward and kissed her quickly. She returned his kiss and smiled.

"I'm glad you see you're in a better mood," she said happily, "But we still haven't decided about Harry."

James' eyes flashed red quickly as he turned and sat down on a cloud.

"What is there to discuss?" he asked, stretching wearily.

"Well, there aren't a lot of options," Lily said slowly. She hated making James angry, and she knew that the next thing out of her lips was liable to make him do something rash. Lily took a deep breath and spoke faster then she had ever in a long time, "wereallyhavetothinkabouthissafetyweshouldletSiriusadopthim."

"What?" James asked, he hadn't caught any of the words, and Lily slumped down onto the soft ground.

"James..." she paused, "We really should let Sirius adopt Harry."

That just about caused a massive thunderstorm over England. James would never hit Lily, but at that moment, he really wanted to.

"No!" he shouted at her. She got up quickly and looked down at him.

"Why?!" she shouted back. She was given the ability of powerful voice, but James didn't back down like most would have.

"I don't want to see our little boy on the run from the Ministry!" he shouted back, "Sirius can't give him a good home!"

"It never was Sirius' fault!" Lily shouted, "Peter is the one that turned us in!"

"Sirius convinced us to switch to Peter, because he was to much of a giveaway! Sirius should have seen something coming, he was smart, and so was I! Why didn't I see that coming?" James yelled, hitting himself in the head.

"You aren't to blame," Lily said gently, trying to change the subject, "It's all my fault too. If we have anyone to blame, we should blame each other."

Their argument stopped. They both looked at each other for a moment, and then hugged, "It's even more my fault," Lily said into James' ear, "It's my fault we were even attacked and had to go into hiding... I'm so sorry. I'd kill myself if we weren't already dead. Then you and Harry would be happy, and I could watch over you, like we watch over him now. I'm sorry." She started sobbing and refused to let James go.

"Don't talk like that," James said, patting her back, "You couldn't have known, you couldn't have known what would happen, no one blames you. No one ever will blame you."

Lily looked at him with tear-stained eyes, then she raised her hand and looked at her ring, so that a good memory could fill her head. Her ring sparkled back at her, and she smiled when she saw it. Then, as if a light bulb had turned on, Lily got an idea. James sensed something happen when Lily's bright green eyes flashed with happiness.

She pulled the rather large ring off her finger and lifted it to her eyes level. It was her wedding ring, and a very beautiful one at that. Her eyes turned light blue and the ring split in half. James looked, nearly horrified at this, and was about to speak when Lily lifted his hand and pulled off his wedding ring.

"I have an idea," she whispered, holding the three objects in her hand. Again her eyes turned bright blue and before James could stop her, his ring broke. No words could ever escape someone's lips after the one they cherished did that to such a powerful bond.

Lily closed her hand, and opened it again to reveal two new rings, each half of the other, different in size but still wearable. Lily slipped the ring on James' finger and then handed him the other one to do the same to her.

"We will now both return, our son needs both of us," she whispered, kissing him again. What appeared to be a spirit of a police officer began walking towards them with hurried steps. They broke from their kiss and looked at him strangely.

"Yes sir?" James asked, tucking his hand in his pocket to hide the ring. They knew what they'd just done had been illegal. It takes a long time for even one Maelstrom to racting with another, and this would surely cause havoc in the skies!

"Mrs. Potter," he began, "You have to come with me."

Lily stood shocked, and then stepped towards him, "By what means, sir?"

"If you don't come with me now, then you won't be allowed back on the earth, with or without your mission being completed," he explained, gesturing for her to follow as he turned to leave.

Lily pretended to follow but then turned to James, "Come now, we don't have any more time," she hissed, she held up her hand to reveal the ring, James mimicked the motion and, with a little bit on concentration, Lily transported him into her ring. The little gem held James protectively. She looked down to see that he was instantly put into sleep. Kissing the ring, she ran after the officer and passed through the gates undetected. 


	16. 

016HL

Chapter Sixteen

Back To Hogwarts At Last

"WAKE UP EVERYONE!" Mrs. Weasley's voice shrilled through the residence. Harry leaped to his feet in near shock and started panting weakly.

"Bloody Hell! isn't there an easier way to get us up?" Harry complained to himself. Ron rolled out of his bed and crashed onto the floor. With a yawn, he threw his blankets back onto his bed and headed straight for his dresser.

"Mum always shouts to get us up when we have to," Ron explained, pulling out an orange shirt, "She threatens to pour water in our faces once, but it didn't even effect George so she stopped."

"HURRY UP!" Mrs. Weasley shouted. She scurried up the stairs and appeared to be knocking on Fred and George's bedroom door, "IF YOU DON'T GET UP, I'LL MAKE YOU GET UP!"

Harry didn't know what Mrs. Weasley was capable of doing, but he decided that he'd better get up now or face the consequences. He took out one of Dudley's old sweaters and a pair of baggy blue jeans, "I really need to buy some new clothes," he said to himself, rolling up his sleeves.

Mrs Weasley scooted them down into the living room, "I didn't have any time to make you breakfast but here's some money. Buy something from the train," she grabbed a flower pot quickly off the shelf, and offered it to Harry.

Harry's stomach tightened as he saw the quite familiar Floo Powder sparkling up at him innocently, "Oh, great," he thought to himself, taking a small handful.

A small fire was crackling in the Weasley's kitchen. Throwing the Floo Powder into the flames, he paused and turned back, "What do I say to get to King's Cross?"   
"It's just King's Cross," Fred said, dragging his trunk into the kitchen.   
Harry took a deep breath and stepped inside, "King's Cross Station!" The same stomach-turning feeling filled him. The green flames surrounded him. He closed his eyes and tucked his elbows in. With a thud he landed in a fire place, soot covered his face and although he couldn't see it, Harry felt it in his hair.

"Hallo," a familiar female voice said, and a rather dark skinned hand reached forward to help him up.

"Victoria, right?" Harry asked as she helped him to his feet.

"Yes, that, is, my name," she answered slowly, "I, was, waiting, for you,"

"Why?" Harry asked, releasing her grip.

"Because, I found, something, that I, think, belongs, to you," Victoria answered grabbing Harry's wrist. He tried to pull it free, but to his astonishment, she was extremely strong. She dragged him out onto the platform where the Muggle trains were coming in. There were six trunks leaning up against the wall, one in particular, with a shaggy black dog on it.

"Snuffles," Harry said looking closer, and true enough, Snuffles, his 'trusted dog' was sitting on top of his trunk barking once in awhile. Victoria let Snuffles go and he ran forward to Harry.

"I missed you," Harry said, patting the dogs head.

"So, the tags, were right, then," Victoria said, handing him a maroon collar. Harry looked at it strangely and read;

:Snuffles:   
The Highlands   
Mr. Harry Potter 

"York must have gotten him this," Harry thought to himself. Snuffles put his paw over his nose, which Harry guessed meant that he was embarrassed.

"Can, you show, me how, to get, on, Platform, nine and, three, quarters?" Victoria asked, putting her hand on his shoulders.

Harry didn't like how open she was, but agreed to help her anyway.

"Hey, Harry!" he heard a familiar yell. Ron came running forward, and stopped instantly when he saw Victoria smile at him. He walked closer towards Harry and nudged him slightly, "... And who is this, my friend?"

"Victoria," Harry answered, "She found Snuffles sitting on my trunk and wanted to give him to me."

Ron crossed his arms over his chest and sighed.

"You have a girlfriend and you didn't even tell me?" Ron whispered into his ear. He was joking, but Harry blushed immediately, punching Ron in the shoulder. Victoria giggled and sat down on top of what must have been her own trunk.

"We, should, get going," Victoria said, standing up again, "How do, you get to, the train?"

"Just follow us casually," Ron said, walking over to his own trunk. Pig's cage was sitting on top of it, but Pig wasn't merrily hooting inside, "Now where did that fuzz-ball go?"

Harry looked up at the clock, and noted that there was only 15 minutes until they'd have to get onto the train. "Come on we'd better hurry."

Snuffles ran quickly through the barrier, holding Hedwig's cage in his mouth. Victoria gasped when he disappeared through the barrier, then she tried it herself.   
Making sure no Muggles were watching, she lifted her trunk easily and walked through the barrier. Harry and Ron grabbed a trolley. Fred and George caught up with them and they put all four trunks onto it.

"Goodbye, dears, stay out of trouble you two! Goodbye Ron, goodbye Harry. Have a nice year," Mrs. Weasley said, waving quickly.

Not to attract to much attention, Ron volunteered to push the trolley threw the portal. Once he disappeared it was easy to get Fred, George, and Harry through quickly without being noticed.

The Hogwarts express was waiting for them. Several people were waving from the windows to their parents. A brushy haired girl ran forward and quickly assisted them in getting their trunks on to the train.

"How has your summer been?" Hermione asked, as they headed for the back of the train.

"Not too bad," Ron responded, "Why did you come to the Highlands?"   
Ron already knew the answer to this question, but wanted to see if Hermione would tell them the truth or not. She flushed slightly and opened the last carriage she found.

"This one looks empty," she said looking inside. But she was wrong; Draco Malfoy, arch-villain and enemy to Mud-bloods, Muggleborns, and all persons by the name of Harry Potter, sat there quietly with his head down.

"Oh great, it's him," Ron said, gesturing towards Draco.

Malfoy looked up, but didn't glare or scoff at them. His eyes were sad for an instant, but they turned cold seeing Hermione standing in the door.

"I'll leave. You can sit here," he said slowly getting up. Hermione jumped back and let him pass. Draco kept his head down, and Harry noticed a large red slash on the back of his neck. He wanted to ask Malfoy something about it, but he didn't bother.

"Well at least we got this carriage," Ron said, walking in.

"Do you think he's OK?" Hermione asked, still glancing down the hallway.

"Why do you care?" Ron asked, lifting his trunk and putting it above his seat.

"I dunno... just a feeling, I suppose," she responded. She started to lift her trunk, and with Ron's help it was safely tucked away. Harry could barely lift his trunk on his own but refused their help. Snuffles trotted in shortly after, still holding Hedwig's cage, but this time with the shrieking Pig inside of it.

"Thanks, Snuffles," Ron said, taking the tiny bird from the cage, "Stupid traitor," he hissed at the him.   
Pig didn't seem to be growing as fast as Hedwig did. He remained irresistibly cute to any girl who happened to walk by. He hooted around the cabin happily and landed on Hermione's shoulder.

The train hadn't even started to move, when there were several screams coming from the hallway. Ron peered out, and gasped weakly, "There's a fight!" he explained, "I can see Malfoy and that... that Victoria girl... I think the rest are Slytherins, too."

Harry and Hermione jumped to their feet and looked down the hallway. True enough, Victoria was there, and it looked like she was protecting Draco from the other Slytherins.

Speaking fluently in German, she shouted commands to her wand, while warding off several seventh year Slytherin boys, who seemed to be trying to get whom she protected. Her magic seemed more powerful then a normal soon-to-be-fifth-year-students should be. The Slytherins had never experienced such spells in their lives. As some were thrown into walls, others shrunk to a mini size. One seventh year grabbed Victoria's wand out of her hand, and threw it down the hallway.

This didn't stop her. Someone grabbed her wrists, and tried to yank her away from Draco. She lifted her foot quickly, and kicked the seventh year in the stomach.

"You will leave him alone now," she said firmly. Her english seemed to have improved, but her temper was still flaring. She raised her fist to strike again, when they slowly backed away.

"We'll get you someday, Draco. You can't have your little girlfriend protect you everyday," they laughed, turned and left, one still holding his stomach which hurt more when he joined in their humor.

"Are, you, OK?" Victoria asked, turning to Draco. He didn't seem frightened of her, although his hand shivered as he pressed it against the wall and stood up.

"Thank you," he said slowly. He started to walk away, when she grabbed his hand.

"Something happened to you," she said slowly, taking his other hand, "Please come with me." She led Draco away by the hand, and they entered the carriage next to Harry's.

"Well, that was weird," Hermione said, sitting back down. The train started moving and they soon burst into discussion.

"Why was she being so nice to Malfoy?" Harry asked, thinking over the situation again.

"Maybe she didn't know how much of a lying prejudiced arseole he is," Hermione said, petting Pig in her hand.

"But... why would the other Slytherins be after him in the first place?" Harry wondered out loud.

"Who knows?" Ron said, swiping Pig from Hermione, "You're still a traitor!" and he locked Pig in his cage. Snuffles let out a dog-like sigh and looked up at them.

"What are you doing here, Snuffles?" Harry asked, as it became clear to him that Sirius could be in potential danger sitting there on the floor of the train.   
Sirius decided it was easier to explain as a human, so he transformed quickly. Harry, Hermione, and Ron gasped as they gawked at Sirius. He no longer had the shaggy black hair they were used to. It was dark blond, and his eyes were light brown. Even his appearance seemed to be slightly altered, you could barely the Sirius was Sirius.

"You're now looking at your knew Defense Against Dark Arts teacher," Sirius explained, taking a bow. Everyone clapped and then started laughing.

"Are you really going to teach us?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Sirius answered, "But I can't choose favorites, Harry. I have to be equal to everyone." Sirius sat down next to Hermione and sighed weakly.

The lunch cart came by, and Sirius decided that it was his time to buy everyone their lunch. They happily dined on chocolate frogs, Botts Every Flavor of Beans, and a rather new treat, 'Coots', which were designed to be extremely powerful little sweets, that changed the colour of your skin.

There was a knock on their cabin door. Ginny walked in rather flustered, "You could have waited for me," she gasped, leaning against the door.

"Sorry, sis," Ron said, throwing a Coot in his mouth. His skin turned magenta red. Ginny looked at him strangely, but didn't say anything.

"I heard that there was a fight. Are you all OK?" Ginny asked, looking particularly at Harry.

"We're all fine, it was a bunch of Slytherins," Hermione answered, scooting over so Ginny could sit next to her. There was a loud crash in the cabin next to theirs, but it didn't sound like another fight.

Everyone had grown slightly uncomfortable as the crashes continued, but once several moans echoed into their cabin, they all looked quite repulsed, "Honesty," Hermione said crossing her arms. There was an awkward moment of silence, then they all started laughing.

"We'd better get our robes on," Ron said standing up to get his trunk open. Ginny disappeared down the hallway to find her trunk, whilst everyone else slipped on their robes over their clothing.

When the train pulled to a stop, people happily darted off, and headed to the horse-less carriages that awaited them. Hagrid was standing on the platform a high lantern held above his head.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!," Hagrid shouted, "Hullo Harry." He said, waving to him as Harry got off the train. Jumping into a horse- less carriage with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, they started off.

The strong smell of hay filled their noses. Ginny coughed weakly, and wiped her nose, "My allergies are acting up," she explained, sneezing again. Hermione opened her backpack and took out a bottle of eye drops and a medicine holder.

"Here, put one drop in each eye, and swallow two of these," she said, handing them to Ginny. Ginny and Ron both looked fascinated by these contraptions Hermione had given her.

"What am I supposed to do?" Ginny asked, turning the little bottle upside down. Hermione grabbed it swiftly and told Ginny to lean her head back. Despite the small space she was in, Hermione succeeded in applying the eye drops and with a glass of water Ginny swallowed the pills.

"You should feel fine in a few minutes," Hermione explained, closing her backpack again.

"Thank you," Ginny said happily. Her eyes no longer appeared to be bothering her. Ginny rocked slightly back and forth, put her hand on her forehead and nearly instantly fell asleep leaning against her brother, "What did you give her," Ron asked, sitting her back up.

"It's just some Muggle medicine," Hermione said, taking out the bottle, "Take one every six hours for instant allergy relief. I guess since she's a full blood witch, the medicine must take effect much more quickly. It says that one side effects is drowsiness.

When they pulled up to the Hogwarts castle, Ron and Harry carried Ginny out of the carriage, while Hermione shut the door and followed them.   
"How are we going to get her into the great hall?" Harry asked, dropping her feet onto the ground.

"I dunno... she'd probably just want us to take her up to the common room," Ron said, slowly lowering her head to the ground. The thought about the situation quickly, when they heard footsteps running towards them.

"My God! What happened, to that, girl?" Victoria asked. She was in a light yellow sun dress which stood up quiet dramatically around the many robes of black.   
"She's just fallen asleep," Hermione said, blocking Ginny from her view. Victoria stopped and looked at her strangely.

"Did she, take any, medicine?" Victoria asked pushing Hermione aside. Hermione scowled, but before she could do anything to her, Ron grabbed Hermione by the shoulders and stopped her.

"Yeah, just some allergy medicine," Harry said, = answering her question.

"She is, full blood, witch, no?" Victoria asked, kneeling on the ground. Harry nodded a yes. Victoria lifted the sleeping Ginny off the ground and turned her sideways.

"Stand back, please," she said, gesturing for them to move and give Ginny some air. Victoria blocked Ginny's nose with her her fingers, easily lifted her to her feet and tapped her on the base of her neck with times with her wand. Ginny's eyes opened instantly and she jumped seeing Victoria looked at her.

"What? um... where... I?" Ginny said looking around, "Did I fall asleep?"

"When you, took, that medicine, it reacted, with your, magical, blood." Victoria explained. She ran off without another word, although Hermione was glaring after her the whole way.

"Come on, the feast will be starting soon," Ron said ,trying to change the subject. Ginny dragged Hermione up the stairs, while Harry and Ron slowly followed. It was a relief that, finally, he'd be back at his real home.   
  
  
  


_(a/n: Sometimes you just gotta be nice to Draco; Even though I know most of you probably hate him, I kinda feel sorry for him............... I know I know beat me up later k. -E.B.)_


	17. An Extremely Long Sorting

017LS

Chapter Seventeen

An Extremely Long Sorting

Everyone took their seats in the Great Hall. The staff table was full with familiar faces, including one Professor Snape, who glared at Harry as he entered to take his seat.

"Oh, damn, he's back again," Harry scowled to Ron who sat next to him, "You'd think that Voldemort who kill him and make our lives easier.

Hermione gasped, "Harry...! you can't really mean that!" she said, hinting with her eyes for him to say no.

"Give it up, Hermione, everyone hates Snape. He should go and feed himself to the giant squid and make our lives a lot easier." Ron said, pointing out some strong facts.

"He'd never do anything that nice," Harry said with a laugh.

"We could only be so lucky," said Ron, looking inside his empty goblet, "Come on, lets get this over with. I'm hungry!"

"You know what's even funnier," Harry said, turning to his tall friend, "He missed out on the Dark Arts job again!" They both looked at each other a moment and burst out into laughter. Several chuckles were heard from Hermione direction, but when they looked at her she resumed her stern expression.

A girl in a bright yellow sun dress walked into the room, hand and hand with Draco Malfoy. She gasped as she saw the beautiful ceiling, which many didn't even notice before. It was painted like the setting sun, sparkled with orange and pink clouds. She pointed out every detail she found miraculous, and was nearly dragged away from the centre isle and over towards the Slytherin table. Once joining them, several people began to gawk at her bright appearance amongst the blackness of nearly everyone's robes.

The first years walked in. Most were shacking and scared. Professor McGonagall stood up from the staff table, lifted the same three legged stool, and placed the sorting hat in it's centre.

The brim tore open and it began to sing;

_Another job for me I see_   
_The Hogwarts thinking cap_   
_Many a night ago you be_   
_The first years back at last_   
_Will you be in Gryffindor?_   
_The brave and cunning kind_   
_While Gryffindors full of chivalry_   
_Have a heart met mind;_   
_Or you could be in Hufflepuff_   
_All are loyal right and true_   
_And even with the loss of Cedric_   
_Never will be blue;_   
_There is always Ravenclaw_   
_For those who are quick with their heads_   
_The cleverest of all four houses_   
_Remain a smarter set;_   
_And last not least is Slytherin_   
_For those with power thirst_   
_Very ambitious Slytherin_   
_Were never last but first!_   
_Just place me upon your head_   
_And I look at your brain_   
_Putting everyone in their place_   
_No matter wind, or rain._

The Great Hall clapped with applause and if the sorting hat could, it would have taken a bow. McGonagall withdrew a long list from her hand and read off the first name.

"Astley, Majestica," she read. A blond pale- skinned girl ran forwards, and took maybe three seconds before the hat had decided.

"RAVENCLAW!"

She joined the Ravenclaw table, who clapped her as she took a seat.

The sorting hat proceeded through the first years quickly. It didn't seem to take as much time as it had in years past. Then Dumbledore stood up and addressed the school like he usually did.

"Welcome, students, back to another year of Hogwarts. I would like to announce with the untimely retirement of one Professor Moody... we have another Defense Against Dark Arts Teacher. Please stand up," Dumbledore said ushering for Sirius to take it applause, "Professor Chagny."

The Great Hall exploded with claps, the loudest from the Gryffindor table. Sirius was wearing elegant satin black robes, which disgusted him completely from the only ragged man that was captured by Severus Snape. And despite the fact that he had a different look, and his hair was now dark blond, he still gave Harry that feeling of family. Sirius sat back down, while Dumbledore raised his hands for silence.

"Now, without further ado, I'd like to introduce three new foreign exchange students to Hogwarts this year. All of them will be joining the fifth years and will participate with regular classes and schedules." Dumbledore explained. Several whispers went through the room from the different tables.

"I hope one of them is a cute girl," a third year Hufflepuff boy said to his friend. The girls were wooed with giggles thinking about the possibilities of a cute boy. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked around the room and waited for people to stand up.

"Please come forward," Dumbledore said lowering the lights a bit.

At once, kissing Draco quickly, Victoria walked forward and took her seat, "Excuse me," a male voice said behind Harry, who was leaning backwards to look up at the stage. A rather tall brown haired boy was standing behind him. He looked strong but still had a familiar look to him that Harry couldn't place in his mind. York was walking behind him, leaning on his shoulder like a love sick kitten.

"Hello, Harry," she said as they walked by. The boy didn't look down at him, but continued staring straight forward. When they finally reached their seats on the stage, York and the boy bowed their heads lightly at Dumbledore's presents.

"I would like to introduce Victoria Pythia, Jolon, and Yorkshire." he said, addressing the students. As the newcomers names were called, they stepped forward and bowed lightly.

"Please, Minerva, please bring the sorting hat back out."

Professor McGonagall looked seriously confused, but followed Dumbledore's order, and brought out the ragged patched hat.

"If you would please sit down and try on the Sorting Hat?" Dumbledore sat back down at the staff table and waited patiently for the three students to get sorted.

Victoria looked over at York and Jolon. They nodded for her to go first. She approached the hat with great caution, like it would catch on fire if she got anywhere near it. Eventually, creeping forward, she lifted the hat and slowly sat down on the bench.

She didn't sit there for ten seconds when the hat shouted, "SLYTHERIN!" The Slytherins clapped for her as she took the hat of quickly and stood patiently for Dumbledore to excuse her.

York and Jolon looked at each other. He nodded to her and she stepped forward, placing the sorting hat on her like it was nothing. She waited patiently for the hat to choose her destiny.

Minutes dragged by. York began to look at her fingernails, and tuck hair behind her ears, "How long is this supposed to take?" she asked Dumbledore.

"Can't you hear the hat talking to you?" he asked, stepping towards her.

"No.... am I supposed too?" she asked, touching the hat on her head. It didn't respond, and it was almost like the sorting hat had finally died, although being a powerful magical item, this was impossible.

Dumbledore slowly stepped forward plucked the hat off her head, removed his long wizard's cap and replaced it with the sorting hat.

"GRYFFINDOR!" it screamed a moment after, a rather amusing look on Dumbledore's face, "Well he says he's in perfect working order." Dumbledore confirmed giving the hat back to her.

"All right, I'll try again," she said tucking the hat lightly over her ears. After another eerie silence, the hat finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

York lifted herself slowly off the seat, and stood next to Victoria. Jolon walked forward, sat down and up the hat on his head tightly. There was another five minute pause before it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" The tables went into claps, whilst the new students took their seats.

As Victoria headed back to the Slytherin table. Several people began moving their seats, and it was getting difficult to get across the Great Hall. It almost looked intentional but couldn't have been, like someone altered her balance and forced her to do it. Victoria crashed into the Gryffindor table in front of Harry. His goblet of pumpkin juice splashed across the table, and although it magically disappeared from the tables surface, the remains of it spilled down the front of his robes and speckled his glasses.

"I'm so, sorry," she said, quickly lifting the goblet up by the rim, "Someone, pushed, me." Barely anyone stopped to notice that anything had happened. Hermione and Ron looked irritated, but didn't speak. Footsteps came towards their table as Draco appeared and helped Victoria up to her feet.

"Are you all right?" he asked instantly, as she brushed off the front of her yellow dress.

"I'm just fine," she said smiling, "Someone pushed, me and I, crashed into, the table." Draco let out a sigh of relief and didn't ever once look at Harry or his friends. Calmly taking Victoria by the hand he led her away.

"That's the second time Malfoy hasn't insulted us," Hermione said, spooning some pureed potatoes into her mouth. Harry and Ron just shrugged it off, with his goblet refilling magically and the food tempting anyone, even anyone who was on a diet, as they feasted.

York and Jolon came and sat next to them about half way through the meal. "How have things been?" York still talked with a different accent. She was acting just like any normal fifteen year old girl with a boyfriend.

"All right," Harry said, taking a quick drink, "When did you two get here?"

"Not long ago," she leaned in a little closer so only they would receive the message, "We apparated to Hogsmeade and took a carriage like you did. I don't want your class mates finding out who I am just yet, if something comes up then I won't bother hiding it. But until then you all keep your trap shut." she explained sitting back up. The plate in front of her remained empty, she didn't drink, or even suggest anyone passing her anything. Her friend whom sat next to her mimicked her habits to a T.

"Now, everyone, we'll be heading up to the dormitories. Please follow your perfects so you receive the password. Good night and be prepared for classing first thing in the morning." Dumbledore announced, erasing the plates clean. Hermione stood up quickly and trotted ahead in front of everyone.

"All right, follow me," she said, ushering some first years to pay attention. Ron and Harry hadn't noticed but a small silver P badge was pinned to the front of her black robes. They didn't take it as much of a surprise though, Hermione was A* on all her exams and was barely ever late for any class. Harry got up from his seat, when an all to familiar tingling filled his head. He paused and touched his scar, tracing it with his finger. He didn't feel any warmth or pain. Shaking off the feeling, after York gave him a concerned look, he smiled and followed the other students up to the Gryffindor common room. 


End file.
